La Frikipedia 2P!
by Rosie Steilsdottir
Summary: La mejor pagina cuando quieres encontrar información sobre tus países favoritos! 2P Version!
1. Italia

_**Italia (Representada por Luciano y Flavio Vargas) **_

_Capital (de la moda)_

_Milán  
_

_Capital (de la República)  
_

_Roma _

_ _Fratello, _no consentiré que te juntes con ese maldito alemán pistolero poco glamouroso_

_ Si, si. Ya me lo has dicho millones de veces... para mi es muy glamouroso. Y sexy, muy violable_~__

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Me harás vomitar! ¡Y eso no esta a la moda y es poco cool y glamouroso!_

_ ¡Pues crea una nueva moda, joder! ¡La camisa vomitada!_

__Hablan un dialecto del cristiano llamado como ellos, o sea, italiano. Consiste básicamente en alargar las palabras, pronunciarlas como cantando y procurando que todo acabe en i.__

_ _Capitano_~___

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ _Ti amo_~!___

_ Lo siento, mi no entender tu idioma_

_ _È figlio di una cagna, la Germania!_ _

_ ¡Oye, eso si lo entendí!_

__Himno: pizza y espaguetti__

Una noche en Italia, este invito a cenar a sus buenos amigos: Alemania y Japón.

_ Yo no soy amigo de Italia, narradora de mierda_

_ ¿A quién le hablas, Alemania?_

_ No se, escuche una voz extraña_

_ Yo no escuche nada_

_ ¡Esta hecha la pizza!_ un feliz Italia entro al comedor, seguido por su hermano mayor, que limpiaba sus lentes rosas.

_ No se que hace esta gente poco glamourosa en mi casa, en especial el pistolero patatero de Alemania_

_ Yo nunca te hice nada_ contesto el aludido, tomando un trozo de pizza y llevándoselo a la boca_ Eres un..._

El rubio se apretó fuertemente al garganta, mientras le salia espuma por la boca. Las otras tres naciones observaron, sin saber que hacer. El germano cayo al suelo, dejando de moverse de repente.

_ Creo que esta muerto_ comento Japón, dándole una pequeña patada.

_ ¿Le pusiste veneno a la salsa cuando yo no te veía?_ le pregunto Italia a su hermano mayor_ _Figlio di puttana!_ _grito enojado, lanzándose a matar a su otra mitad.

_ No se porque tanta queja, si despertara como nuevo mañana..._

_Presidente vitalicio: Silvio Berlusconi_

_ ¡Disfruten todos, de esta glamourosa fiesta!_

_ ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

La casa de los hermanos Italia era un descontrol: luces resplandecientes, reggaeton, parejas bailando como si estuvieran teniendo sexo, alcohol. El menor se encontraba tirado en su sillón rodeado de chicas, mientras que el mayor charlaba alegremente con un joven.

_ ¡Te adoro Berlusconi!_ exclamo Luciano, comiendo unas uvas que le tendía una chica rubia_ ¡Nada puede salir mal!_

_Hetalia 2P! _

_ _Alemania_ _

_ ¿Hmp?_

_ Romano no contesta su teléfono_

_ ¿Y eso me importa porque...?_

_ Veneciano tampoco y ya va a comenzar la reunión_

_ ¿Estas preocupado por Romano, España?_

_ ¡Claro que no, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Es solo que...!_

_ ¡Hermano mio!_ Prusia se tiro encima de su hermano, sosteniendo cuidadosamente una tablet en sus manos_ ¡La casa de Italia se ha convertido en Sodoma! ¡Es el nido de los pecadores!_

Las dos naciones miraron la pequeña pantalla: el presidente italiano se encontraba bailando en el trencito junto a otros políticos y mujeres con poca ropa. Detras suyo, Italia comía frutas rodeado de muchas chicas. Alemania sintió hervir su sangre, hasta que en la pantalla apareció el rostro de Romano, que tenia un sombrerito de copa color rosa en su cabeza

_ _¡Mira, mi amigo! ¡Alguien esta grabando esto con una cámara web! ¡Llevemosla y grabemos nuestra charla super cool!__ grito, enfocando a un chico moreno.

_ _Si a ti te gusta grabarte, sera como quieras amore__~____

_ ¡Se cancela la reunión!_ grito un furioso Alemania, saliendo de la habitación seguido por España, que había sacado, nadie sabia de donde, su enorme hacha.

__Hay que destacar la gran diferencia entre la población del norte y del sur de este país. Mientras sólo en algunos puntos del sur se encuentran poblados nativos de auténticos italianos autóctonos, en el norte abundan los inmigrantes procedentes de los más recónditos lugares de la galaxia, que han llegado a crear una subcultura pseudo-autóctona adaptada a los nuevos tiempos. __

_ Ay, Veneciano. Me alegra que por fin quieras trabajar en el campo con tu hermano mayor. Así aprenderás lo cool que es ayudar a la patria y broncearte al mismo tiempo___~____

_ Tu solo sigue arando y no te quites ese sombrero_

_ Algún día España y el poco glamouroso de Alemania nos encontraran Vene, aunque no se que cosa mala hicimos_

_ ¡Sigue trabajando y déjame jugar al Candy Crush en paz!_

__Una fuente de ingresos muy importante es el turismo opus-deista y el dominguerismo religioso, dado el alto número de templos que se hallan en sus tierras__

_ Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí_

_ Pues lastima, no se puede_

Alemania y Prusia se instalaron en un rincón, a la espera de que el Papa saliera a dar la misa del día.

_ Hermano mio, estoy seguro de que traje a España con nosotros, ¿lo has visto?_ le pregunto el albino a su hermano, buscando al hispano entre la multitud.

_ No y no me interesa... mierda, ahí viene_

España se paro temblorosamente junto a ellos, arreglándose la ropa y el cabello.

_ ¿Y tu donde estabas?_

_ Me perdí y Romano me enseño... el camino... del señor_

_ ¡Me alegro por ti!_ exclamo Prusia felizmente.

_ Asqueroso_ contesto Alemania, quien a diferencia de su hermano, si había captado la indirecta.

_En su interior, Italia cuenta con dos estados independientes, el Vaticano y la Repúblida de San Marino. _

_ Mira que hacerlo en la iglesia, estos son los momentos en lo que me enorgullece ser tu hermano menor_

_ Fue tan... _Oh, Mamma mia..._ _

Hoy, los hermanos Italia comparten un momento de hermandad.

_ ¿Crees que Vaticano se enfade? Eso seria poco cool_

_ A la mierda, que se joda... yo también quiero hacerlo allí de todos modos___~____

_¡Kentucky! ¡En Italia significa ramera! _

_ Vaya, esta pizza es excelente..._

_ Y glamourosa_

_ Si, eso_

Hoy, Estados Unidos visita a los hermanos Italianos para afianzar los lazos entre ambos países.

_ ¿Vino?_

_ No, gracias. Yo sigo una vida sana, no bebo_

_ ¿Eh? Que poco glamouroso. Aunque supongo que así mantienes tus musculos_

_ _Yes, it's easy_ _

__ Fratellino~!_ ¡España vendra a visitarnos! ¡Estoy tan nervioso! ¿Qué me pongo?__ _

__ _Me la chu... Momento, ¿le dijiste que America esta aquí? No quiero soportar uno de sus ataques de celos___

__ _Tranquilo_ Italy. _No es como si yo me estuviera comportando como una ramera para conquistar a Romano o algo así_

_ ¿Quien está tratando de conquistar a MI Romano?_ España estaba parado enfrente de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y blandiendo su hacha.

_ ¡Nadie, pedazo de idiota! ¡Ya destruiste la pared! ¡Otra vez! ¡Celoso enfermo de mierda!_

* * *

_**¡Por fin cumpli con mi palabra y empece este fic! xD Ya tengo los primeros 4 capitulos escritos, voy a seguir el orden del fic original. Pero voy a cambiar el capitulo de Argentina por Bélgica (me olvide de ella en el otro fic, jeje. Me disculpo con sus fanaticos) y el de México por Islandia, ya que ya tiene su propio artículo en la Frikipedia. Wiiiiii~**_

_**Tengo los datos de todas las versiones 2p en mi celu e iba a anotarlos pero el bastardo no esta funcionando bien ultimamente así que... TwT**_

_**Datos re datosos:**_

_**Se puede decir que 2P!Italia tiene la personalidad de Romano, mientras que 2P!Romano es más parecido a Veneciano.**_

_**Luciano tiene negocios con la mafia, Flavio no.**_

_**Aparentemente Flavio tiene el pelo castaño igual que su hermano pero se lo tiñe de rubio porque 'es más glamouroso' y para diferenciarse del otro.**_

_**Ambos usan cuchillos y venenos como armas.**_

_**Los pasatiempos de Flavio son la cocina, la jardineria y la moda. Los de Luciano son acosar a Alemania (jeje xD), afilar sus cuchillos y molestar a otros países.**_

_**Los mejores amigos de Flavio son Noruega y Bielorrusia, mientras que lo de Luciano son Japón y Alemania.**_

_**España es muy sobreprotector con Flavio debido a que este es muy delicado e ingenuo. Aparentemente, basta con que él mencione que tiene un problema o alguien más lo llame cuando esta con Flavio para que él aparezca amenazando a todo el mundo con su hacha. Es muy tierno~**_

_**Creo que eso es todo, voy a subir el siguiente capitulo el 26 o el 27.**_

_**Grazie per la lettura~!**_


	2. Estados Unidos

_**United States (Representado por Allen Jones) **_

__Los Estados Fundidos, también llamado San Petersburger, Gordolandia, Yunairi Estévez, Inglaterra II o simplemente América (porque son el unico país en el hijodeputa continente)__

_ _I love you my dear~!__

__ Leave me alone!_ _

__Los humanos en esta región del planeta se caracterizan por ser muy feos, egoístas, grasosos y gordos. También andan con escopetas 24/7 y se chupan los recursos naturales de la Tierra. Si alguien se mete en su camino, los joden con bombas de Hiroshima.__

_ Oye, Japón_

_ ¿Hmp? ¿Qué mierda quieres?_

_ ¿Estas comiendo pescado?_

_ Si... es sushi_ el japones cubrio su bandeja con su brazo_ No voy a convidarte_

_ No quiero, ¿que te hicieron los pececitos para que te los comas? ¡Asesino!_

_ A mi también me gusta el pescado_ salto China, sentandose junto al japones

_ ¡Tu también China!_

_ Escucha _America-san_ _lo llamo Japon, tomo una hoja, la enrollo para que quedara en forma de cono y la acerco a su boca_ A mi, a China y a medio mundo nos importan un carajo los putos pececitos_

**10 minutos después **

_ ¡Miren lo que le hicieron a mi niño! ¡Y él solo queria proteger a los animales!_

_ Bla, bla, como sea... Yo no pienso levantar a la bola de grasa_

_ Yo tampoco_

_ Dejemoslo ahí, ya lo levantaremos al rato_

_Su presidente actual se hace llamar Barack Obama, pero todos sabemos que en realidad se llama Adolfo Hitler, führer del infierno y novio del magnate del peso Ronald McDonald. _

_ Señores, hoy es un día muy importante para mi... Logre que sirvieran ensaladas en McDonalds_

_ ¡Ese es mi bebé! ¡Muy bien Allie!_

_ Pero todavia venden hamburguesas..._

_ ¿Eh? ¡Lo siento no escucho a los hermanos menores que no apoyan a sus hermanos mayores!_

_ Eres un idiota_

_Se construyeron con lo que Europa vomitaba o cagaba: asesinos, estafadores, violadores, explotadores esclavistas homosexuales,o cristianos puritanos; pues como en Europa se les cortaba la cabeza, tuvieron que huir a colonias. _

Allen, mejor conocido como Trece Colonias, se miro al espejo por enesima vez. El mismo estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de su desarrollo y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le molestaba un poco que Inglaterra (por más loco que este) no hubiera estado mucho con él para observar sus cambios.

_ ¡Allie, _my dear_! ¿Deje mi perfume en tu habitación?_

_ ¡Si! ¡Seras idiota, mira que dejar...!_

El chico se quedo estatico, observando fijamente a su tutor, que solo usaba una toalla que cubria su cintura y estaba mojado por el baño que acababa de tomar.

_ ¿Sucede algo, _dear_?_

_ Sexy..._

_ ¿Que cosa?_

_ Nada. Llevate tu estupido perfume_

_Consejo: si eres Gay, comunista, socialista, o pobre (o todo a la vez) lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger el primer vuelo con destino a Europa, el problema es que hay que saber dónde está Madriz o Barcelona_.

_ ¡Achis!_

_ Salud_

_ Gracias... Putos europeos, me contagian sus crisis de mierda_

_ Eso te pasa por dar tantos prestamos_

_ Si, si. Oye, ¿por qué tu no estas enfermo como los otros?_

_ Porque no soy un metiche como tu y los otros, ademas de que yo ahorro mi dinero_

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que soy una vieja chusma que se gasta el dinero de su marido?_

_ ¡Eso lo has dicho tú!_

_ ¡Lo siento, no hablo con los hermanos menores que llaman viejas chusmas y menopausicas a sus hermanos mayores!_

_ ¡El unico que te insulta eres tú mismo! ¡Eres un idiota!_

_Sus principales actividades económicas son el Narcotráfico, las extradición de Mexicanos, las invasiones a los países de tercer mundo y a crear comida rápida y chatarra. Su P.I.B ya no es el más alto del Mundo (es de la Unión Europea), pero según ellos son la nación más poderosa del Mundo. _

**Washington D.C, Estados Unidos. Domingo, 8:00 A.M **

_ ¿Quien es y porque carajos llama a esta hora?_

_ _Hello, sweetheart!_ _

_ Mierda. ¿Que quieres, Inglaterra?_

_ Pues veras, he oído que andas con problemas de dinero y yo estoy un poco mejor así que..._

_ ¡No quiero tu compasión!_

Estados Unidos corto la llamada, es decir que tiro el telefono contra la pared, y se tapo el rostro con la almohada. ¡El era el poderoso Estados Unidos, no necesitaba la caridad de nadie!

_ Y menos de mi pasivo_ susurro molesto, apagando su celular antes de que Inglaterra lo volviera a llamar.

_Otro dato importante de su economía, es que los Chinos se la están bajando, por que ellos no se dan cuenta de que están invadiendo el mundo, con sus restaurantes y su gente para hacer mayorias poblacionales y tener control de la economía de todo el Mundo. _

_ Yo a Martin lo quiero mucho, pero no deberia cerrar un trato con China sin avisar al resto del Mercosur_

_ Tsk. Él y Brasil son unos pendejos_

_ ¡Bolivia! ¡No seas malo con nuestros hermanos!_

_ ¿Entonces seras tú el que le dira al gringo que firmamos un tratado comercial con China?_

_ Por supuesto que no. Mi amorcito Martin lo hará por mi_

_Como no tienen platillos típicos, o simplemente les da flojera inventar uno, se dedican a hacer comida Europea, pero como hasta eso les da flojera, la hacen con materiales artificiales para que salga rápida y no se desgasten en prepararla. _

_ Estados Unidos es un odioso de mierda, pero debo admitir que mejoro nuestra receta_

_ ¡Lutz, cuida tu boca mientras consumes el alimento del que nos probeyo el señor!_

_ ¡Oígan, más les vale que esa carne sea de soja o de tofu o voy a patearles el culo! ¡Asesinos!_

_ Las compramos en tu McDonalds. _Idioten__

_ ¿Quieres pelear, asesino de vaquitas?_

_ Donde tú quieras, gordo come pasto_

Estados Unidos salto sobre Alemania, golpeandolo con su bate en cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance mientras que el otro le daba puñetazos y sacaba su pistola del cinturon.

_ ¡En el nombre del Señor, que alguien los detenga!_

_ Si es el nombre del señor, no me dan ganas..._

_Ellos creen que son la raza mas perfecta de América(Los muy hijos de puta se llaman a sí mismos "americanos", será porque los imbéciles creen que América es un país y no un continente) y del mundo y siempre critican a los Latinos pero igual siempre van a donde un cirujano plástico cambiar su cuerpo (rellenarse las tetas y el culo) para que sea igual al de un latino. _

_ Lalalalalala~_

_ _Sweetheart~ _Vine a... ¡BUAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¿QUÉ ES ESO?_

_ ¿Esto? Pues, hasta donde recuerdo los tipos del sur y yo estabamos hablando... me enoje y saque mi bate... y eso_

La sonrisa de Inglaterra temblaba al ver la pared manchada con sangre y el suelo lleno de cadaveres con los rostros completamente deformados. Él había visto, y hecho, cosas peores; pero saber que el americano había derrotado solo a todos los países del sur de América lo asustaba un poco.

_ No te preocupes, ya sabes que estaran como nuevos mañana. ¿Te olvidaras de esto si dejo que te quedes en mi casa esta noche?_

_ Pues, supongo que sí. Ja, ja... ja_

_Con el lema "In God We Trust", lo utilizan como escusa de invasion de paises, genocidios y guerras. Ellos van todos los domingos a la iglesia, una iglesia que no exige absolutamente nada mas que les des dinero y acudas a sus misas  
_

_ Me divertí mucho_

_ Me alegro. Esto... lo sien... psss...lo sien... ¡Te pido perdón por el tortazo que te dio España!_

_ Oh, no importa. No es como si yo, no se lo hubiera devuelto..._

Los dos países suspiraron. Estaban en la puerta de la casa de los hermanos italianos, para mantener alejado al americano del español; que lo había golpeado al ver que estaba sentado junto a Romano.

_ ¿Me acompañaran al Vaticano mañana, verdad?_

_ Si, si_ unos golpes se escucharon desde el interior de la casa, seguido de unos gritos y gemidos_ Si esos dos me dejan dormir, te recogere a las diez_

_Relaciones con otros países:  
_

_Inglaterra  
_

_Su tierna mami, cada vez que quiere invadir un país le dice: "_Mami Inglaterra_: ¿_Mami, puedo invadir Irak_?", "_Si hijo, pero yo te acompaño_."  
_

Francia fruncio el ceño al ver las muecas de dolor de Inglaterra cuando se sento junto a él. No es que le preocupara el inglés, estaba loco y era muy molesto; pero era su amigo.

_ ¿Qué te paso?_ le pregunto, fulminandolo con la mirada.

_ Nada, amorcito_ contesto sin mirarlo_ Estoy ocupado ayudando a Estados Unidos con la guerra en el Medio Oriente y estoy muy cansado, solo eso_ saco su maquillaje del portafolio y empezo a taparse las pecas de su cara.

_ Nunca te olvidas de tapar tus horribles pecas. Dime ya que te pasa_ le ordeno, tomandolo de la muñeca.

_ Pues..._

_ _France_ _Estados Unidos se sento junto al inglés y aparto la mano del otro de su brazo_ No toques a mi pareja sin mi permiso_

El aludido fruncio el ceño, notando como el pelirrojo reía con nerviosismo y fruncia el ceño; como mostrando incomodidad.

_ Lo golpeaste_ gruño el galo, que se puso de pie y apunto al estadounidense con su pistola. El otro lo imito, apuntandolo a la vez con su arma. Ambos se miraron fijamente, mientras que el inglés sudaba y reia; tratando de calmar a los dos.

_ Todas las semanas es lo mismo..._ susurro el canadiense, que prendio un cigarillo. Junto a él, su oso asentia con la cabeza.

_Japón_

_Son muy buenos amigos, tanto, que Japón le da caricaturas y videojuegos a los niños estadounidenses para que les den convulsiones.  
_

_ ¡Oye, idiota! ¡Deja de censurar mis animes! ¡Así la gente no puede entender de que va la historia!_

_ ¡Los niños no necesitan ver sangre y desnudos, perverso de mierda!_

_ ¿Y quien dijo que el anime es solo para mocosos? ¡Estupido!_

_ ¡Amarillo!_

_ ¡Te matare!_

**Al día siguiente~ **

_ ¡Te dije que dejes de censurar!_

_ ¡Ese no fui, yo! ¡Fue Inglaterra, idiota!_

_ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Ven aquí, voy a enseñarte modales!_

_Dios Bendiga a América el resto que se joda! _

Estados Unidos suspiro mientras tomaba su vaso de soda: odiaba acompañar al inglés a los bares, en especial cuando traía a Francia con ellos y este venia con Italia o España, apesar de que era un buen bebedor; muchas veces se ponia insoportable.

_ ¡NOOOO, NO ME PEGUES FLYING CHOCOLATE BUNNY! ¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO!_

_ Yo te lo quitare de encima si quieres, precioso~_ le dijo un hombre medio ebrio, acercandose al inglés.

_ Oye_ el estadounidense se levanto y se interpuso entre Inglaterra y el otro_ Ni se te ocurra tocarlo_

_ ¿Ah? ¡No te metas desgraciado! ¿Crees poder conmigo y con mis amigos?_ se burlo, a la vez que cinco hombres se paraban junto a él.

_ Jeje, un poco de diversión no le viene mal de nadie_ Estados Unidos saco su bate (nadie supo de donde) y se acerco a los hombres.

...

_ ¿Eh?_ Inglaterra desperto en el suelo de bar, bastante confundido_ Perdón mi niño, creo que me quede... dormido_ el pelirrojo observo asombrado el local lleno de sangre y viseras, se miro a si mismo; sorprendido al ver que él mismo estaba manchado_ _Honey, _¿qué paso aquí?_

_ Nada importante_ contesto él, quien estaba pulcramente limpio_ Alguien quiso joder a los Estados Unidos y yo respondí~ ¿Ya te han dicho que ese tono de rojo te queda muy sexy?_

* * *

_**¡Me quedo larguísimo! xD Lo jodida que es la inspiración~ Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado~  
**_

_**Datos re datosos: **_

_**A diferencia de su version 1P, Allen es vegano, lleva una vida sin sana sin excesos y esta a favor de los derechos de los animales; lo que hace que los demas países se burlen de él por ser el creador de varias cadenas internacionales de comida chatarra (McDonalds, Burger King, etc). También lo llaman gordo para fastidarlo (como a Alfred) pero en realidad es bastante musculoso.**_

_**Sus ojos son rojos y a veces suele cubrirlos con anteojos de sol (aunque aca no los mencione, perdón xD) al igual que Canadá. Su cabello es de un caoba rojizo y su piel bastante bronceada; por lo que es considerado bastante atractivo.**_

_**Sus arma principal es un bate con clavos, complementada con una pistola que lleva escondida en su abrigo.**_

_**Su pasatiempo favorito son las peleas callejeras.**_

_**Apesar de que nota a su hermano Canadá, suele ignorarlo a proposito porque este suele regañarlo o insultarlo.**_

_**No soporta a Inglaterra pero pasa tiempo con él para que este no se ponga insoportable y vaya a molestarlo a altas horas de la noche o trate de envenenarlo con su comida.**_

_**En el ambito sexual, practica el masoquismo.**_

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	3. Reino Unido

_**United Kingdom (Representado por Oliver Kirkland) **_

__El Reino Hundido de Gran Bretaña e Islandia del Norte es un país ¿europeo? rodeado de agua (porque nadie en el resto de Europa soporta a sus habitantes)._  
_

_ ¡Amigosssss~! ¡Hice cupcakes para todos~!_

_ ¡CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS!_

_ ¡Hey, esperen! ¿A donde van? ¡Cupcakes, cupcakes~!_

_Gobierno: Piratería parlamentaria _

_ Tsk... hermanito mayor_

_ ¿Que ocurre, hermanito menor?_

_ Esta ropa de la armada... no me gusta..._

Inglaterra miraba su largo saco rojo con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano Gales le acomodo la camisa y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

_ Son las reglas hermanito~_

_ Tsk..._

_Ellos son el mundo. El resto solo somos sus lugares de veraneo._

_ ¡Buenos días a todos~!_

Inglaterra entro a la sala de reuniones dando saltitos, seguido por sus hermanos mayores; que le sonreian a todo el mundo. Literalmente.

_ A falta de uno, vinieron los cuatro_ susurro Francia irritado.

_ _France~ My man!_ _lo saludo Escocia, dandole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, él contesto con un gruñido_ ¡Estamos planeando unas vacaciones familiares y seria genial que vinieras con nosotros!_

_ ¿Y a donde carajo iriamos?_ pregunto fastidiado

_ ¡A Canadá~!_

_ _Merde_ _

__El trozo de tierra en mitad del mar que forma Gran Bretaña, posee en su superficie una gran gama de seres que son conocidos como los hijos de la Gran Puta? Bretaña, de entre los cuales destacan los ingleses, los escoceses y los irlandeses.__

_ Pequeño Allie~ Pequeño Allie~_

Estados Unidos estaba a punto de explotar, maldijo el día en que decidio acompañar a Inglaterra a visitar a los hermanos Irlanda; que eran como clones de su ex tutor: misma ropa brillante, mismas pecas pero el cabello más oscuro.

_ Allie, se que a Oli no le gusta que bebas alcohol pero aquí es como tomar agua~_ le dijo uno de ellos (no supo distinguir cual)

_ Así que si lo mantenemos en secreto, podríamos divertirnos un poco~_ añadio el otro..

_ ¡Dejen de tratarme como un niño, imbeciles!_

_Los ingleses autoctonos se caracterizan por tener una piel muy blanca, debido principalmente a que les cae agua durante todo el día. Se alimentan basicamente de sandwiches de pepinillo y cerveza, a las que llaman por el ridículo nombre de _Beer_, servidas en un aun mas ridícula medida que se llama pinta, y visten con camisetas de equipos del mancherter united o del liverpool_.

_ Yo lo odio pero es molesto pasar por ese tipo de situaciones_

_ Es cierto, es bastante jodido_

_ El dolor también puede disfrutarse si..._

_ Callate, Grecia_

España, Francia y Grecia observaban a Inglaterra, que estaba sentado frente al television de la sala de descanso pero con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

_ Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando juega Manchester contra Manchester_

_ Manchester City y Manchester United_

_ ¡Solo los diferencia una puta palabra!_

_ Es increible como una palabra cambia..._

_ ¡Que te calles de una vez, joder!_

_Distintas denominaciones de los ingleses_

_Fucking Limey  
_

_ ¡%$#/ limeeyy!_

_ _Sweetheart! _¡Tu masa gris parlante me ha vuelto a insultar!_

El inglés se lanzo sobre su ex colonia, quien simplemente lo recibio con los brazos abiertos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_ No lo insultes más... después no hay quien lo aguante_

_Otra denominacion:_

_Piratas de mierda_

__ Please, Spain. I don't want to fight_ _

_ Pues te jodes, me caes mal así que voy a patearte el culo_

_ Ok..._ el inglés suspiro y saco su espada, sin sonreir y mostrando fastidio_ Pero yo no quería pelear, para que te acuerdes_

...

_ ¡Mocoso! ¡Tocan la puerta!_ le grito Bélgica al pequeño Romano, quien corrio rapidamente hacia allí.

_ No debes hablarle así al niño Bél..._ comenzo a regañar Holanda a su hermana, cortando la frase cuando escucho al niño gritar. Fueron hacia la puerta, donde se encontraron al pequeño llorando sobre el cuerpo de un desmayado y malherido España; que tenía un papel en el bolsillo delantero de su abrigo. El holandes se apresuro a tomarlo:_ ''Yo no quería pelear. Con amor, el reino de Inglaterra''_ leyó, luego volvio a mirar al desmayado español; que no daba señales de vida_ Bueno, busquemos un doctor..._

_Dichos y Refranes:_

_Europa ha quedado aislada_

_ Hermanito mayor, a veces me siento solo_

_ ¿Por qué, hermanito menor?_

_ Pues allí en el continente estan todos muy juntitos y yo estoy aquí..._

_ Tranquilo, aquí estan tus hermanitos mayores, siempre contigo~_

_ _Fucking Scotland! _¡Incestuoso de mierda!_

_ ¡Allie vino a visitarme hermanito~!_

_ ¡Y tu te dejas manosear, idiota!_

_No pain, no gain _

_ Un pequeño detallito por aquí, otro por aquí... ¡Wiiiii~! ¡Ya esta~! ¡Ahora voy a finjir que no se nada~!_

**Un rato después~ **

_ ¿Rusia?_

Todos observaron anonadados al ruso, que colgaba de la araña del salon de reuniones; usando un vestido manchado de sangre y con grandes cortadas en el cuerpo y la cara deformada por estos.

_ ¡Inglaterra!_

_ ¿Por qué me miran a mi? ¡Italia también usa cuchillos!_

_ Yo no perderia mi valioso tiempo con eso..._

_ Y ese vestido es poco glamouroso_

_ _Fuck_ _

_ ¿Otra vez tomando venganza para Estados Unidos por una chiquilinada?_

_ ¡No fue una chiquilinada! ¡Insulto a mi bebé!_

_ ¡No necesito de tus limosnas, viejo!_ grito el aludido desde lejos.

_ Jeje... mi bebé no me quiere_ Inglaterra empezo a reir mientras jugaba con uno de sus cuchillos, todos retrocedieron asustados_ Mi bebé no me quiere, je je, mi bebé no me quiere, jeje_

_ ¡CORRAN POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS!_

_Inventos igleses_

_Fuck (palabra de uso obligatorio en cada frase)  
_

_ _Fuck you~! Fuck you very, very, much, much~!_ _

_ ¡Callate de una vez!_

_La música rock y el fish and chips (pescadito frito con patatas fritas solo comestible por ellos y Bertoking)  
_

_ Luciano, ¿esto es comestible?_

_ ¿Y yo que voy a saber? Tú solo come, que ya prepare una venganza por si algo nos sucede..._

_ ¡Espero que les guste el fish and chips, mis amigos italianitos!_

**Al día siguiente~ **

Francia se palmeo la frente y se apresuro a encender un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios. ¡Ni siquiera empezaba la reunion y ya estaban fastidiandole!

_ _Spagne, Alemagne, _les diria que no entren pero se que lo haran de todas formas..._ les gruño a sus dos vecinos, antes de moverse de enfrente de la puerta para dejar pasar a los demas países.

_ ¡FLAVIO!_ escucho gritar al español. El francés se apresuro a irse del lugar.

Los hermanos italiano estaban tirados en el suelo de la sala, con espuma saliendo de su boca y cubiertos de sangre por las multiples puñadas que había en su cuerpo. Detras de ellos, estaba escrito en la pared: _No debieron molestar a mi bebé. _

_ ¡INGLATERRAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Y Estados Unidos  
_

_ _Oh, my God..._ _

Inglaterra hizo amago de levantarse de la cama, pero el dolor de su cuerpo lo hizo desistir. Aparto las sabanas y se miro: su cuerpo estaba llenos de cortes, chupetones violetas y cubierto de sangre seca. Suspiro, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior, y se sonrojo. No era la primera vez que pasaba (y todos los días rogaba que nunca hubiera una última), en el momento del acto era algo excitante y morboso; no pensaba en como le doleria al día siguiente. Pero para él valia la pena.

_ Quedate en la cama_ susurro una voz grave junto a él. Un brazo bronceado le rodeo la cintura y lo acerco a otro cuerpo. El inglés solto su tipica risita y se dejo hacer, su acompañante no solia ser muy cariñoso; por lo que él aprovechaba cada pequeño momento_ ¿Estas bien?_

_ Muy bien, Allie_ contesto felizmente, devolviendole el abrazo.

_ Después Francia dira que te golpeo y te torturo y bla, bla_ susurro el oji rubí, antes de quedarse dormido. Inglaterra se limito a volver a reír y se acomodo para volver a dormirse.

_Los escoceses son como ingleses, se alimentan de la misma forma; pero cambian la cerveza por el whisky escoces. Es además la principal fuente de la economía escocesa, pues se envían a todos los sitios del mundo para fomentar el botellón. Encubren su piernas con faldas hechas con los restos de manteles de cuadros, y el torso con gaitas.  
_

_ ¡Buenos días a todos!_ saludo Inglaterra cuando entro al salon de reuniones. Todos le devolvieron el saludo y la mayoria escupio su cafe al ver al pelirrojo usando una falda a cuadros color rosa chillon.

_ ¿Por qué carajo estas usando falda como una mujer?_ le pregunto Japón horrorizado.

_ Se usa en la casa de mi hermanito mayor y él me hizo una para mi_ contesto el inglés felizmente, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

_ ¿Y por qué mierda no estas usando ropa interior?_ esta vez le pregunto Francia, bastante asqueado.

_ Mi hermanito mayor dice que se usa sin ropa interior~_

_ _Merde..._ _

_ _England!_ _Estados Unidos entro al lugar, observando fijamente al inglés_ Voy a matar al cojonudo de tu hermano_ se puso sus lentes de sol y salio de lugar, sacuendiendo su bate.

_ ¡Espera, honey! ¡Escocia me dio una para tí, no tienes porque ir a matarlo!_

_Los irlandeses no se sabe bien como son, pues es el pueblo minoritario, y se cree que viven en las praderas, en las cuevas, en los pubs irlandeses y en el Pedrón de Gibraltar, aunque hay quienes dicen haberlos vistos y reconocerlos como diminutos ingleses.  
_

_ _Todo el dinero que he gastado, lo he gastado con una buena compañia~_ _

_ España_

_ ¿Ah?_

_ Es una cancion muy bonita, no la arruines traduciendola a tu jodido idioma, por favor_

_ Que mal amigo eres Francia, contigo no se puede ni salir a beber ,tio, eres un gilipollas_

_ Si te escuchan los hermanos Irlanda, te mataran_

_ ¿Qué carajo son Irrrrlanda? ¿Se comen?_

_ Te vuelves tan idiota cuando estas ebrio..._

_ _Buenas noches y..._ _

_Fracasaron en todo deporte, y si mencionas la palabra que empieza con "MARA" y termina con "DONA" frente a un inglés probablemente intente matarte, o se suicide.  
_

_ Perdí, lo acepto. Pero volvere_

_ Nadie te quiere aquí, asi que trata de no volver_

Inglaterra y Argentina se miraban fijamente a los ojos: el europeo manteniendo su tipica sonrisa y el argentino con cara de aburrimiento.

_ No era gol_, sweetheart~_ _

_ Diselo al arbitro del proximo mundial, mal perdedor_

Los otros países, que tenían las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar sus armas en caso de que todo se fuera a la mierda, suspiraron aliviados al ver que la discusión no pasaba de las palabras.

_ Te estoy diciendo que no era gol_

_ Y yo te digo que el arbitro dijo que si_

_Dios Salve a la Reina _

_ ¡Bienvenidos a la habitación del principe, amigos!_

Nadie se sorprendio al ver la decoración pomposa y rosada de la habitación... aunque el recien nacido principe fuera niño. Los principes observaban nerviosos al representante de su país, que bailaba con el bebé en brazos y daba vueltas en la habitación, amagando con tirarlo al suelo en cualquier momento.

_ Allie, Matty, Fran, Andy, Flavi, Lucho..._

_ ¡No es necesario que no nos nombres a todos, idiota!_

_ ... les presento a George Alexander Louis Windsor~ El futuro principe de Gales~_

_ Pobre mocoso_

_ Si, mira tener que vivir con este tipo. Espero que llegue cuerdo a la adultez_

_ Vamos Georgie, voy a darte de comer~_

_ ¡NO!_

* * *

**_¡Y me quedo más largo que el anterior~! ¡Parece que vamos bien~! *3*_**

**_Datos re datosos:_**

**_2PInglaterra es exactamente lo contrario a Inglaterra: cocina bien, es un buen bebedor, no le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos y es muy cariñoso, educado y amable con los demas países._**

**_Viste de colores brillantes, mayoritalmente rosa y turquesa, al igual que Romano y Hungría._**

**_Siempre se la pasa sonriendo, por lo que su sonrisa se compara con la del Gato de Cheshire. Entre más enfadado esta, mas sonrie. Solo esta serio cuando esta verdaderamente triste o fastidiado por algo._**

**_Sus armas son cuchillos y venenos, al igual que los hermanos Italia. Esto hace que nadie quiera comer lo que cocina, ya que suele envenenar o drogar sus platillos._**

**_Se lleva bien con sus hermanos, cuyo comportamiento es igual al de él._**

**_Acosa continuamente a Estados Unidos y a Canadá desde que su independencia. Mientras que al primero le fastidia su presencia, el otro suele aceptar sus regalos y gestos de cariño para que no lo moleste._**

**_Considera a Francia su mejor amigo, a pesar de que este le dice continuamente que no lo soporta, el sentimiento es correspondido._**

**_Apesar de que es mago, es acosado por las criaturas magicas, que lo odian mucho. Por lo que a menudo huye de ellas._**

**_Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, voy a actualizar después de Año Nuevo. Los quiero mucho y no se estresen, terminen bien el año._**

**_Thanks for reading~_**


	4. Finlandia

_**Suomi (Representada por Thurston **_Väinämöinen)_** **_

_Finlandia es mejor conocida como "_El País al lado del país al lado del país arriba de Inglaterra_" (creo). Su nombre viene del Guaraní y significa "_Lugar donde habitan las ____especies de climas fríos_"._

_ ¡Fin! ¡Fin! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Abre la puerta!_

_ Mejor vamonos _bror_, el idiota no quiere abrirnos_

_ ¡No llames idiota a uno de tus hermanos, Nor! ¡Debe estar haciendo algo importante y no nos escucha tocar la puerta!_

**Dentro de la casa... **

_ _I was made for- ¡hip! loving you! ¡hip! And you- ¡hip! for loving... ¡hip!_ _

_ Mamá, creo que alguien esta tocando la puerta_

_ No le hagas caso... ¡hip!_

_ ¿Pero si es Inglaterra? ¡Puede morir congelado!_

_ Que alegría... ¡hip!_

_Lema: Hace frío._

_(en voces guturales) _

**Este año, los países europeos decidieron juntarse para festejar el nuevo año en casa de Finlandia.**

_ Hace frío_ se quejaron todos a coro.

_ ¿Quien fue el idiota que sugirio que vinieramos aquí?_ se quejo Italia, que era abrazado por su hermano mayor.

Todos voltearon a ver a Suecia, que estaba parado felizmente junto a Finlandia; que llevaba su grueso abrigo arremangado, mostrando sus antebrazos tatuados.

_ Todo es divertido aquí en tu casa, Fin~_

_ ¡MATENLO!_

_Su himno es death metal y esta en finés combinado con idioma Laiho, al igual que su constitución_

_ Señores, deleitad sus ojos con esta obra de arte. ¡Ta, tan~!_

Los nordicos observaron perplejos la estatua del Señor Lordi en medio del parque, mientras que a su alrededor, los finlandeses aplaudian entusiasmados mientras cantaban y saltaban.

_ Esta gente esta loca_ comento Noruega, abrazando por atras a Dinamarca; que miraba todo con curiosidad.

_ ¡Puffin, vamos a la aventura! ¡Lanzemonos al pogo metalero!_ grito Islandia, tomando al ave y saltando hacia donde estaba la multitud.

_ ¡No, Is!... Mierda, ya lo perdimos_

_ _HARD ROCK, HALLELUYAH~!__

__Aunque se diga lo contrario este país no pertenece al liga vikinga, no hay constancia del paso de Thor ni de ningún Dios Vikingo por las aduanas_ _

_ Venga, hombre, no te va a doler. Al menos no mucho_

_ Tú tienes todo el puto cuerpo tatuado, ya no debes tener sensibilidad_

_ ¿Y tu que sabes?_

Estonia suspiro, observando perplejo como el finlandes observaba con bastante interes el dibujo de un demonio.

_ A la mierda, si no te tatuas tú, lo hare yo. ¡Christian!_ chasqueo los dedos. Un hombre alto y de largo cabello rubio salio de la trastienda_ Quiero ese_

_ ¡Si, señor!_

_ Y aún así, somos los mejores amigos..._ susurro el estonio, dandose una palmada en la frente.

_ Yo también te quiero, hombre_ le dijo Finlandia, sonriendo felizmente.

_El finlandes promedio viene de finlandia y toca en Children Of Bodom o The Rasmus. Puede ser gûero, rubio o tener el pelo amarillo.  
_

_ Te dare este CD de Sirenia y tú dame ese de The Rasmus_

_ Hecho_

Noruega y Finlandia disfrutaban un rato de tranquilidad. Digase, sin Suecia acosando al finés y sin Dinamarca para distraer al otro.

_ Ire al sur a visitar a Tarja Turunen, ¿quieres venir?_

_ Claro que sí, unas jodidas vacaciones me vendrían bien_

_Son gente educada, fina y bien hablada cuando les SALE DE POR AHI...sino están todo el día diciendo palabrotas (los chicos) y cotilleando (las chicas)pero graciasdió allá las marujas no están en televisión.  
_

_ ¡Ya deja de acosarme!_ le gritaba el finés al sueco, que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

_ Yo solo aprecio tu belleza, Finny~_

_ ¡Escucha pendejo, si no paras de acosarme voy a darte una paliza, luego voy a meterte un jodido palo por el culo y después te obligare a darle una mamada al maricon de Dinamarca!_

El rubio respiraba agitado, volteo a mirar a los otros países, que lo miraban fijamente. Noruega se apresuro a agacharse y sacar su espada, mirandolo furioso.

_ ¡Anko no te hizo nada, hijo de puta!_

_ ¡No seas marica, Nor!_

_ ¡Ven aquí y te mostrare quien es el marica, mamon!_

_ ¡/&amp;Q$/ !_

_ ¡ &amp;/%#!_

_ Finny, Sealand esta escuchando. Cuida tu lenguaje, por favor~_

_Los chicos finlandeses como ya anoté antes además de ser rubios y tener el pelo amarillo pollo, ojos azules o verdes, nunca negros o castaños sino estaríamos hablando de una falsificación barata, si acaso rojos (por la bebida, algo usual).  
_

Finlandia tamborineaba los dedos en la mesa, con gesto enojado. Después de su exabrupto con Noruega, tenía que soportar las burlas de Rusia; quien ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular o fingir que no decia nada.

_ Rubio y de ojos rojos, parece que va borracho_

_ ¡Cállate, ruso idiota!_

_ No estaba hablando de tí, Finlandia. No eres el puto centro del universo_

_ ¡Te matare!_ el rubio saco su rifle de debajo de su silla y se lanzo sobre el ruso, quien ya había sacado su tuberia.

_ Alguien deberia pararlos_ dijo Dinamarca, observando con horror a los dos rubios.

_ ¡Me duele, Anko! ¡Me duele!_ se quejo Noruega, señalando su ojo morado. El aludido volteo a mirarlo preocupado, dedicandole de nuevo toda su atención.

_ ¡Ruso de mierda!_

_ ¡Fines mal parido!_

_La seguridad sosiá es supermegafashionhiper buena, allá no hay pobres, hay gente de poco dinero como yo pero que tienen pan para meterse en la boca cada día y de comprarme Ipods para la familia, y aver quien coño duerme en la calle a -20 grados o más digo menos... o.O ?  
_

_ Estoy tan calentito~_ canturreaba Finlandia, acostado en su cama rodeado por muchas almohadas y tapado con varias frazadas_ No quiero moverme de aquí nunca~_

_ ¡Mamá, mamá!_ Sealand entro corriendo a la habitación y lo miro asustado_ ¡Papá empezó a pelear con el tío Den y con el tío Nor y estuvieron tanto tiempo afuera que se congelaron!_

_ ¿El guardia de seguridad que me cuesta una pasta contratar no hizo nada?_

_ ¡Él también se congelo!_

_ ... ¿entonces tengo que levantarme?_

_ Supongo que sí, ya sabes, ¿para ayudarlos?_

_ Pues que se jodan, ya se descongelaran solos_

_En verano suavecito que es cuando todo finlandés muestra su cuerpo sersy blankusko al sol y ver cómo se le cambia el color de blanco a rojo es todo un fenómeno, suele llover (casi todos los días) y también caen relámpagos, que los lanza Zeus, el dios del Olimpo (por el culo te la hinco XD).  
_

_ Vamos a América decían, no te va a joder nadie decían..._

Finlandia observo con rabia a sus compañeras naciones, que habían organizado unas vacaciones grupales en Miami; ya que ninguno tenía ganas de trabajar.

_ ¡Fin, ven a jugar al voley con nosotros! ¡Nos falta un jugador!_ le pidió Dinamarca. Junto a él estaban Noruega, Islandia, los hermanos Italia y Alemania.

_ Carajo..._ susurro enojado. Se levanto de su reposera y se saco su delgada remera, mostrando su torso flaco cubierto de tatuajes; al igual que sus brazos. Todos lo miraron fijamente, perdiéndose en los dibujos y palabras que adornaban el cuerpo del nórdico, que lo hacían más peligroso y...sexy.

_ Eres muy lindo~_ le dijo Romano cuando llego a donde estaba el grupo.

_ Gracias... supongo_

_ ¿Quieres estar en nuestro equipo?_ el italiano se señalo a sí mismo y a su hermano, que asintió mientras se lo comía con los ojos.

_ ¡Ibas a estar en mi equipo!_ se quejo el alemán, mirando a Veneciano.

_ Si, si..._ el aludido no le hizo y se paro junto al finés_ Torso sexy, voy a tocar tus tatuajes_

_ ¡Yo también!_ exclamo Romano felizmente.

_ ¡Nosotros también!_ otros países corrieron hacia donde estaban ellos, manoseando al pobre Finlandia; que se contenía a sí mismo para no matar a nadie.

_ Hijo de puta_ las naciones semes miraban al rubio con el ceño fruncido; Alemania y Estados Unidos estaban enfrente al grupo, cargando sus armas_ Cinco segundos más y lo llenamos de agujeros_

_Al finlandés de edad madura (30-60 años) le gusta ir a su cabaña de verano con su familia al río a pescar, ir a la sauna, beber cerveza y café (10 tazas al día aprox.)  
_

_ Café... colombiano... tsk, prefiero no arriesgarme..._

_ ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Papá todavía esta congelado en el patio! ¿Por qué hemos venido a hacer las compras? ¡Hay que ayudarlo!_

_ ¡Pues mamá no puede ayudar a nadie si no tiene su jodido café!_

_ Pero y papá..._

_ Si te quedas quieto y callado invitare a Inglaterra a casa para que cene esas patatas asque-, digo, deliciosas; con ese pescado que tanto les gusta a ustedes_

_ ¡Siiiiiii! _Brother, brother!_ _

_Capital:_

_La Casa de Santa Claus _

_ ¡El puto Santa Claus no existe!_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

_ ¡Los estúpidos de sus padres lo inventaron porque son unos hijos de puta!_

_ ¡MAMÁ!_

Todos los niños fineses empezaron a interrogar a sus pobres progenitores, que no sabían como explicarles que Santa Claus no solo no existía y que su historia era más bien una leyenda; mientras que sus esposos se preguntaban quien fue el idiota que había arruinado la infancia de sus hijos.

_ La gente de mi casa debería vigilar mejor que ven sus hijos por la tele..._ Y Finlandia golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, deseando morirse. Amaba arruinarles el mito de Santa a los niños pequeños pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que su propia gente fuera tan idiota_ Los odio a todos_

* * *

_**Sí, ya se: tarde un mes en publicar este capitulo. Es que no estuve muy bien de animó y me agarro el típico bloqueo del escritor, sumando que estoy buscando trabajo y el Internet no estuvo funcionando muy bien tampoco. Y no quería publicar cualquier cosa o algo depresivo x.x**_

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**Luego de que la banda Lordi ganara el Festival de la Canción de Eurovision 2006 con la canción Hard Rock Halleluyah, según leí en no me acuerdo donde xD, por ser los primeros representantes ganadores por Finlandia; construyeron una estatua de Mr. Lordi (líder de la banda) en una plaza de Helsinki en homenaje a la banda. En Finlandia son muy queridos y apreciados.**_

_**2P Finlandia tiene los brazos, la espalda y parte del pecho completamente tatuados.**_

_**De todos los nórdicos, es quien tiene el pasado más oscuro y turbulento; debido a las difíciles situaciones que atravesó su país (especialmente en las guerras contra Rusia, a quien odia mucho)**_

_**Le encanta romper las esperanzas de los niños pequeños sobre que existen las criaturas mágicas o los cuentos de hadas. Pero su favorito es contar que Santa Claus no existe durante la época Navideña, aunque él y Suecia suelen disfrazarse de este.**_

_**Su mejor amigo es Noruega, con quien comparte varios gustos; especialmente en música.**_

_**Es acosado por Suecia, a quien no soporta por su comportamiento dulce y porque siempre esta sonriendo.**_

_**El resto de los capítulos siguientes ya están a medio escribir, espero poder públicar en esta semana. Gracias por leer!**_


	5. Austria

_**Österreich (Representado por Roland Edelstein) **__  
_

_También llamada La Pequeña Alemania o La Alemania del Sur es el país más grande de Europa desde que ganó la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914 en dos días.  
_

_ Mierda, perdí... ¡Todo es tu culpa, Alemania!_

_ ¿Mía? ¿Quien fue el idiota que se metió a una guerra sin tener un ejercito bien preparado?_

_ ¡Tenía el ejercito más grande de toda Europa!_

_ ¡En el siglo XVIII, imbécil!_

_ ¡Ya cállense y paguen lo que deben!_

_Tiene fronteras sólo con El Imperio Aléman de los poderosos reyes Merkel, con el Imperio Ruso de Vladimir Putin y sus lacayos, con la Italia Pizzera y con dos o tres pequeños países de por ahí. _

_ ¿Qué hace este tipo poco glamouroso en mi casa?_

_ ¿Y yo que se? Siempre se invita solo_

_ Veran, pequeños bastardos; vi a Prusia yendo hacia mi casa y no tenía ganas de soportarlo. Y menos a Hungría_

_ Este viejo fue el único que consiguió casarse con una mujer y la cago en grande_

_ Es cierto hermano, a lo mejor quiere seguir el camino de Dios_

Los dos hermanos rieron mientras el austriaco los observaba con el ceño fruncido, hablo la boca para responder cuando dos figuras pasaron corriendo por su jardín, aplastando sus flores.

_ ¡Lo siento amigo!_ le grito Letonia riéndose a carcajadas.

_ ¡Aléjate de mi hermana, mocoso de mierda!_ detrás de él, un enojado Rusia disparaba al aire con su escopeta.

_ ¡Vuelvan a su lado del continente, locos de mierda! ¡Asesinos de flores!_

_Su armada es la más podersosa del mundo después de la Suiza y la Española.  
_

_ _Ich liebe dich, Roland~!__

__ Ja, ja..._ _Schade, dass Sie ohne Gegenleistung sind_  
_

Como buenos amigos y vecinos, Austria y Suiza solían pasar cada sábado juntos, ''para no perder la amistad'' según las palabras del suizo.

_ No se que hacer con mi hermanita, esta fuera de control Roland. Creo que ya no sirve castigarle_

_ Tu hermana es una puta, amigo_

_ ¡No es necesario utilizar ese lenguaje! ¡Mi hermana es una niña inocente y pura!_

Austria hizo amago de contradecirlo, cuando dos figuras pasaron corriendo por su jardín; aplastando sus nuevas flores.

_ _Hallo, bruder!_ _saludo Liechtenstein, paso velozmente junto a ellos, huyendo de un furioso España.

_ ¡Aléjate de Romano, furcia! ¡Puta lame culos!_

_ ¿Qué puto problema tienen todos con mis putas flores?_

_Himno: ''Dios joda a los Rusos y a los Turcos''  
_

_ Roland, creo que es un poquito exagerado mandar a tu ejercito a vigilar el jardín_

_ ¡Cállate Voss! ¡Una vez que cuido algo con todo mi corazón y mi cuerpo y estos idiotas me lo arruinan!_

_ Pero amorcito, ¿que puede pasar si estas unos minutos sin vigilar?_

_ Lo que puede pasar es..._

El austriaco se callo al escuchar una suave melodía inundar el lugar, se asomo por su cerca y vio a Turquía bailando con la música a todo volumen en el patio del menor de los Italia; que estaba con él.

_ ¡Hijos de perra, bajen el puto volumen! ¡Ya saben que no me gusta la música!_

_ ¡Pues te la aguantas! ¡En este jodido lado de la frontera mando yo, viejo de mierda!_

_ ¡Ven aquí y te enseñare modales, mocoso desagradecido!_

_ La la la, no te oigo~ _Habibi, habibi~_ _

_ Seras..._ el pelinegro paso la pierna sobre la cerca de madera cuando el sonido de unos disparos lo distrajo: Letonia volvía a ser perseguido por Rusia y ellos eran perseguidos por su ejercito. Y habían aplastado sus flores, otra vez.

_ Hijos de puta, hijos de puta, hijos de puta, hijos de puta..._

_El jefe mandamás de Austria es el Emperador de Austria, Rey de Hungría, Bohemia, Croacia (cruzadia en castellano), Eslovenia, Dalmacia, Galicia (va en serio) y Lodomeria y también Señor de Burronia. _

Hungría frunció el ceño al observar el vestido azul pálido que le había obligado a usar Austria: si no era rosa, automáticamente era horrendo para la mujer. Se puso un delantal blanco y salio de su habitación, maldiciendo en voz baja a su nuevo ''jefe'' por llamarlo de alguna manera, cuando lo escucho gritando en una habitación cerca de allí. Curiosa, fue hacia el lugar, sonriendo al escuchar la voz de España responderle.

_ ¿Como quieres mandar al ejercito a luchar sin el abrigo adecuado, idiota?_

_ ¡Mira quien habla! ¡Ese abrigo rojo se distingue hasta la Luna, estúpido! ¡Así no pueden camuflarse!_

_ ¿Para que camuflarse si ya saben que vamos? Imbécil_

La oji rosa se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada, un tirón en su vestido la sobresalto: el Sacro Imperio Romano y los hermanos Italia la observaban con curiosidad.

_ ¿España esta enojado?_ le pregunto Romano, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos. La joven tuvo que parpadear para que tanta ternura no la dejara ciega.

_ Noooooooooooo~_ contesto, alargando mucho la ''o''_ Vamos a la cocina a comer algo, ahora que el tacaño ese esta ocupado_

_ ¡La tarta de queso es mía!_

_ ¡Sigue soñando, mocoso!_

_Este buen señor hace lo que la da la gana, como invadir países o ejecutar rebeldes, como dice la consitución vigente de 1883. Nadie tiene cojones pare enfrentarse a él (Sólo Dios y Chuck Norris, pero son amigos de Austria).  
_

Austria se masajeo las sienes para tranquilizarse: el tic en su ojo derecho había regresado y todo por esa música de mierda. Odiaba la música, ¿por qué los idiotas que tenía como vecinos, no podían entenderlo?

_ _Addio, mia bella addio. La armata se me va~_ _

_ Suiza, voy a matarte si sigues cantando_

_ ¡Pero es Sanremo, Roland! ¡Y en los 150 años de la Unificación Italiana! ¡Se comprensivo!_

_ ¡El idiota de Italia escribió esa canción cuando se independizo de mí, idiota! ¡No solo es una música de mierda, sino que es una canción de odio hacia mi persona!_

_ No digas eso, Luciano te quiere~_

_ Me quiere matar, eso quiere_

_ Ay, esta canción es muy triste. Roland, voy a llorar. ¿Me das un abrazo?_

_ _Nein!__

_La política exterior de Austria se mantiene como una política denominada de "¡A LAS ARMAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!" _

_ ¿Quién carajo los mando a ponerse esos jodidos uniformes rosas?_

Alemania y Austria observaban perplejos al 'gran ejercito del Tercer Reich del todo poderoso Adolfito' usando una versión rosada de su uniforme, con la esvastica bordada con un rosa más oscuro.

_ La señorita Hungría, señor_ contesto asustado un joven soldado.

_ Es que dice que ella no quiere estar aquí y como la obligan a quedarse dice que tenemos que obedecer sus ordenes, señor_ añadió otro soldado, que temblaba como gelatina.

_ ¡Se acabo! ¡Ya me basta con el pendejo de Alemania mandando en mi casa, pero a ella no se lo pienso permitir! ¡Vamos a invadir Hungría, ya mismo!_

_ Ya la invadimos, ¿por qué crees que esta aquí?_ le recordó Alemania, quien ya no sabia como lidiar con tanta estupidez junta.

_ ¡Rosa, rosa, rosa pastel~!_

_Austria hoy:_

_No hay más que ver una de las pelis de Schwarzenegger _

_Austria, si usas esteroídes seras super musculoso como Schwarzenegger y todo el mundo te amara Austria. Hazme caso, Austria. Austria... _

_ ¡Ya se que dejaste un micrófono en alguna parte de mi puta casa, Italia! ¡Apágalo donde quiera que estés y luego ven aquí para que te dé una buena tunda!

_Eres un viejo de mierda, Austria~ _

_ ¡Vete al demonio!_

_Por eso vete, olvida mi nombre, mi cara, mi casa y pega la vuelta~ _

_ ¡A la mierda!_

_Como hay regiones en tantos rincones, además de pseudoalemanes, en Austria hay también húngaros, croatas, serbios, chinos, coreanos, judíos, nazis y gente de nosecuántas etnia más de nombre raro. _

_ ¡Austria, vengo a acabar con tus males en el nombre del señor! ¡No te resistas!_

_ ¡PRUSIAAAAA~! ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE~!_

_ ¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Es Hungríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Jesús, salvame de sus deseos impuros!_

_ ¡Ya lárguense los dos de mi casa!_

_La cocina de Austria es conocida en el resto del mundo por sus bollicaos, sus frankurts con ketchup barato Prima y dulces, un ejemplo de esto son los huevos Kinder _

Hoy, Austria y Alemania almuerzan juntos como dos personas normales.

_ Me encanta disfrutar mi almuerzo y de una buena cerveza sin el cojonudo de Italia metiéndome mano a cada momento_

_ Me encanta disfrutar mi almuerzo y de una buena cerveza sin el cabrón de tu hermano tratando de exorcizarme_

Ambos suspiraron, hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido y el jardín del austriaco era atravesado por el pequeño Letonia, que reía a carcajadas mientras era perseguido por un enfurecido Rusia. Detrás de ellos iba Prusia, que lloraba y hacia la señal de la cruz, y Hungría, que estiraba los brazos tratando de sujetar al teuton.

_ Mierda, ahi viene..._ susurro Alemania, tapándose los oídos.

_ ¡OTRA VEZ DESTRUYERON MI PUTO JARDÍN! ¡YA ME HARTARON, LOS MATARE A TODOS!_

* * *

_**Bueno, ultimamente ando con falta de inspiración así que me mato traduciendo. Mejoro mi inglés y ayudo a la sociedad encontrando historias pervertidas. Muajajajajaja (?) **_

**_No hay imagen de portada de Roland porque ninguna me gusto. Son muy feitas x.x_**

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**2P!Austria odia todo tipo de música: desde la clásica como Mozart hasta el reggaeton y no soporta escuchar siquiera un instrumento.**_

_**Es muy buen amigo de Alemania, aunque suelen discutir muy a menudo.**_

_**También tiene una gran amistad con Suiza, quien es muy meloso con él.**_

_**Estuvo casado con España y Hungría, quienes lo odian. Con la segunda crío a Italia, que también lo odia y le hace bromas para molestarlo xD**_

_**Creo que su arma es una escopeta.**_

_**Prusia suele perseguirlo diciéndole que es el Diablo o el Anti Cristo y lo amenaza con que va a ''exorcizarlo''. Aunque normalmente trata de no cruzarse con él.**_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	6. Alemania

_**Deutschland**_ **_(Representada por Ludwig Beilschmidt)  
_**

_Lema: Hacer creer que son eficientes y quedar en 3er lugar en el mundial de Furbol  
_

_ Ya cobre mi venganza_

Alemania se levanto de su asiento y se lanzo al campo de juego seguido de Prusia, que estaba bastante borracho. El resto de los países observaba al derrotado Argentina; que miraba fijamente al equipo ganador.

_ Amorcito, ¿estas bien?_ se atrevio a preguntarle Chile.

_ Muy bien. Voy al hotel a comerme la torta que me regalo Inglaterra..._

_ ¡No, hijo mio! ¡Esa forma de suicidio es poco glamourosa!_

Romano se apresuro a salir del estadio junto a los dos sudamericanos, los demás se apresuraron a seguirlos, ya de por si estaban enojados por no haber llegado a la final (o ni siquiera haber estado en el Mundial), su furia había aumentado con la victoria de Alemania.

_ Cuando salga..._ Estados Unidos les hizo gestos a España y Francia, que asintieron con la cabeza. Todos olvidaban sus diferencias cuando se trataba de fastidiar a alguien.

_ _Deutschland! Deutschland!_ _

_Capital:_

_Bayern de Munich  
_

_ ¡Lutz! ¡Ya has bebido demasiada cerveza por hoy! ¡Vístete y ven conmigo a la casa del señor a pedir perdón por tus pecados!_

_ _Bruder,_ es domingo, es día de fútbol, no ha venido Italia a fastidiarme. No empieces, por favor_

_ ¡Dios te va a castigar!_

_ _¡Y el Bayern de Guardiola esta en desventaja contra...!_ _

_ Vayámonos antes de que me arrepienta_

_Los alemanes, son bruscos, autoritarios y tienen mandíbulas enormes.  
_

_ Míralo _fratello, _es tan musculoso, tan masculino~ Sus nalgas son tan duras como dos manzanas~_

_ Que asco Luciano. Lo único que yo veo son un montón de cuadrados, es muy poco estético_

_ Cuadrados sexies~_

_ ¿Acaso no ves esa mandíbula gigante que tiene? ¡Dios santo, debe haberse tragado muchos insectos!_

_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo no critico a España cuando estas enfrente mío!_

_ ¿Como que cuando estoy enfrente tuyo?_

_ ¡Italia!_ el hombre que protagonizaba su conversación se paro frente a ellos y golpeo su mesa con los puños_ ¡Deja de hablar y presta atención!_

_ _Si, capitano~!_ _

_ ¡Y tu también, Romano!_ el aludido lo observo con el ceño fruncido e inflo sus mejillas_ Oh, no. No lo harás..._

_ ¿Quien te crees que eres para gritarme? ¡Te voy a acusar! ¡Españaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Y aún siendo super macho y olvidando completamente que un revolver es más rápido y efectivo que un hacha gigante, Alemania corrió para salvar su vida siendo perseguido por un furioso España.

_ ¿Que le hiciste a Romano? ¡Cabrón!_

_La producción de pornografía sigue siendo un pilar fundamental en la economía alemana, esperándose su pronta recuperación después de la dura competencia que ofrecen los films gays coreanos. _

Alemania observaba su reflejo con el ceño fruncido, paso un dedo sobre su cicatriz; que hacia que su rostro pareciera más serio y tosco.

_ Debería hacerle caso al insoportable de Italia y hacerme la cirugía reconstructiva-_

_ _Bruder! _¡Esto es horrible, asqueroso, degradante! ¡Italia ha profanado tu habitación con la tentación de la carne y la mujer!_

_ ¿Eh?_

El rubio se dirigió hacia su habitación, donde su hermano mayor se tapaba los ojos y recitaba salmos en voz alta e Italia y Japón reían a carcajadas mientras miraban la televisión... que estaba reproduciendo uno de sus DVD porno.

_ Ustedes dos..._

_ ¡Papi dame látigo~!_ exclamo el italiano, haciendo que el japones soltara una carcajada_ ¡Dile a Corea que le robe la idea! ¡Esto es genial!_

_ Te voy a dar látigo, eres un niño malo Lucho~_ Japón se saco su cinturón y empezó a golpear al otro, que reía más fuerte y hacia sonidos obscenos.

En cuanto al dueño del lugar...

_ ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS!_

Ya se lamentaría más tarde que la sangre y los sesos eran difíciles de lavar de las sabanas.

_Población:_

_Altos, rubios y feos y rubias buenorras _

_ Lutz~ A las chicas de tu casa les falta algo_

_ ¿Un italiano molesto que las acose y que las siga hasta el baño?_

_ Ya quisieran algo tan maravilloso~ Pues no es eso. Aquí falta carne, son todas muy altas y delgadas y no hay nada de donde agarrar_

_ ¡Pero si en tu país todos son delgados! ¡Mírate a ti mismo antes de criticar a los otros!_

_ ¡Al menos mis chicas tienen senos a pesar de ser muy delgadas!_

_ ¡Tú-! Un momento, ¿como sabes eso?_

_ Pues..._

_ _Italien! _¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!_

_No hay datos del país del 33 al 45. Pero se supone que estaban en una fiesta a la que invitaron a muchos polacos y a unos seis millones de judios _

_ Sabes, siempre me considere una persona sádica, cruel, amante del masoquismo... Pero esto se sale de mi control_

_ Por primera vez en mi existencia estoy de acuerdo contigo_

Estados Unidos y Canadá observaban sorprendidos como sus oficiales revisaban los hornos crematorios frente a las cámaras de televisión, de ellos salían un polvo gris (que olía horriblemente) y se veían partes humanas como manos o pies, ¡incluso calaveras!

_ _Bro, _por primera vez esto de matar gente ya no me es tan cómico_ murmuro el oji rubí, levantando una fotografía arrugada de una familia.

_ Eres un hipócrita_ se limito a contestarle el canadiense.

_ ¡Y tu mal hermano! ¡No me apoyas ni en mis momentos de sensibilidad! ¡Hijo de perra, mal parido!_

_El alemán es, por tanto, una forma 'gitana' del inglés. Hay claros ejemplos en palabras como "house" la cual se escribe "haus" en alemán. Esto también pasa con "mouse" "maus"). _

_ _Italië! Duitsland!_ _

Holanda corría hacia los dos países, que bebían tranquilamente, según ellos, una taza de café.

_ ¡Que me des un beso, joder!_

_ ¡No soy marica como tú!_

El italiano trataba de abalanzarse sobre el alemán, que le daba manotazos para quitárselo de encima. El rubio se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

_ _Niederlande. _¿Qué se te ofrece?_ Alemania se sentó derecho, acomodando a Italia junto a él.

_ ¿Han visto al pequeño Romano? Le he traído un obsequio_

_ No lo hemos visto. ¿Su guardaespaldas sabe que lo buscas?_ contesto Italia, bebiendo de su taza con expresión aburrida.

_ ¡No sabía que tenía guardaespaldas! ¿Ha sucedido algo para que necesite emplear ese servicio?_

_ Se refiere a _Spanien..._ _

_ Ahhh~ Pues no, ¿creen que este con él~?_

_ Pues, si nombras ''Romano'' y ''España'' en una misma oración, ya sabes que pasa-_

_ ¿Quién esta hablando mal de mi Romano?_ España salio de la nada, con una mano dentro de su saco, los miraba a los tres con el ceño fruncido_ Tsk, Alemania y el Alemania amante de los belgas_

_ ¡Oye! ¡No me compares con él!_ se quejo el aludido, mientras Italia rompía a reír a carcajadas.

_ No se que signifique la palabra ''Romano'' en su diccionario de inglés moderno o lo que sea, pero no lo molesten. ¿Entendido?_

_ ¡Aquí nadie lo estaba molestando!_ el español se fue, siendo observado tristemente por Holanda, mientras que el italiano seguía riéndose y su aliado consideraba pegarse un tiro en medio de la frente. Otra vez.

_Típicos Tópicos:  
_

_Invadir Francia y Polonia _

''Tengo que mirarle el lado bueno a esto'' pensó Francia, observando el techo sucio de su celda, acostado en un incomodo catre ''Inglaterra no esta aquí para joder''. Suspiro, dispuesto a dormir una siesta hasta que oyó que abrían la celda; miro para su costado: Alemania tiro a un borracho Polonia junto a él, que apretaba fuertemente una botella de vodka.

_ Hey... _Francja..._¿tú también te unes a la fietaaaa?_

_ A falta de un acosador, me traen a un borracho_

_ ¡Y-yo... e-stoy she jod-ido! ¡M-me ha-an in-vadidooooo~!_

_ Si no puedes aguantarlo, únete a él_ Francia volvió a suspirar y tomo la botella del polaco, que seguía cantando felizmente.

_Cosas típicas alemanas:_

_Michael Schumacher _

_ ¡Ha ganado nuestro niño, Lutz! ¡Vamos a darle la bendición por haber sobrevivido!_

_ Pensé que lo habías bendecido antes de la carrera_

_ También hay que hacerlo después, para agradecerle al señor por su protección_

Los dos hermanos germánicos se encontraban junto al equipo del corredor Schumacher, que festejaba su tercer titulo mundial.

_ ¡Señor Alemania! ¡Y Señor Alemania canoso!_

_ ¿Canoso? ¿Quién es canoso?_

_ ¿A quién le dedican este merecido triunfo?_

_ ¡Que se lo dediquen a Ferrarí, que es muy glamouroso pero tuvo que contratar a estos dos para demostrarlo!_ contesto Romano, que era llevado en brazos junto a su hermano por una multitud.

_ ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia! ¡Italia!_

_ ¡Pero si el campeonato lo ganó un piloto alemán! ¡Que corría por MI! ¡POR ALEMANIA! ¡SIEMPRE ESTÁN EN MEDIO DE TODO, HIJOS DE PUTA!_

_El tenerr grran compañía. Yo tenerrr grran compañía. Nosotrros juntarr y ahorra tenerr grrandísima compañía _

_ ¡Ya me llenaron los huevos! ¡Aquí va a haber orden! ¿Entendieron, idiotas? ¡O-R-D-E-N!_

_ _Capitano~?_ _

_ Más te vale que quieras algo importante, Italia_

_ No quiero nada *cofexceptotucuelpitosexycof* solo quería decirte que cuando gritar así, te pareces al tú de la otra dimensión. Ya sabes, a Ludwig~_

_ _Italien..._ _

_ ¡Pero no te preocupes, él no es tan sexy como tú~!_

_ ¡Pues claro que-! Un momento, ¿piensas que esa nenaza de Alemania es sexy?_

_ Yo me mejor me voy..._

_ ¡ITALIA! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y EXPLÍCAME QUE TIENE DE SEXY ESA NENA MUSCULOSA! ¡ITALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

_**Bueno señores, creo que vamos por buen rumbo. Wiii~ Acabo de traducir otro fic, es DenNor y HongIce~ (esto de traducir ya se esta volviendo un pasatiempo) Pero como ven, no voy a descuidar este fic por eso. Así que nada, creo que hice a Lutz demasiado parecido a Luddy x3x**_

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**2P!Alemania tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, que llega casi hasta su ojo. Y otras tres en su antebrazo derecho. Y aparentemente fueron causadas por Luciano o.o **_

_**Aparte de las cicatrices, lo único que lo diferencia físicamente de Ludwig son sus ojos violetas.**_

**_Es abiertamente pervertido, al igual que muchas naciones 2P._**

**_El fandom interpreta su supuesta ''personalidad'' de dos formas: un soldado como Ludwig pero más sádico o un delincuente como Allen. Aunque en ambas formas se lo presenta como alguien muy arrogante._**

**_Sus armas suelen ser cualquier tipo de pistolas._**

**_En lo sexual, adora las torturas y otras practicas que produzcan dolor._**

**_Uno de sus pocos amigos es Austria, con quien tiene una relación fraternal de amor - odio._**

**_Es acosado constantemente por Italia, quien siempre le declara abiertamente que lo desea. Si se enfadan entre ellos, son capaces de matarse entre sí. Con Romano es la misma relación que sus contrapartes: él lo odia porque Luciano/Feliciano le presta atención y hace (casi) todo lo que él le ordena. _**

**_En cuanto Japón, lo suyo es básicamente compañerismo como sus contrapartes, aunque a menudo es blanco de las bromas que este organiza con Italia._**

**_Suele emborrachar a Prusia para que no lo moleste con sus asuntos religiosos. Aparte de eso, suele ignorarlo._**

**_Gracias por leer~_**

**_P.D: No va a haber un capitulo sobre algún país latino. Aunque haya escrito sobre mi país (Argentina) y México, en realidad no me gustan mucho los OCC. Van a tener pequeñas apariciones pero no un capítulo completo._**


	7. Suiza

**_Schweiz (Representada por Voss Zwingli) _**

_Himno: ¡Abuelito dime Tu! _

_ Abuelito dime tú~ ¿Dime que sonidos son los que oigo yo? Abuelito dime tú~_

_ ¡Ya, cállate! ¡Esa cancioncita de mierda, pudre mi paciencia!_

_ Liech, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor~_

_ ¡Púdrete!_

_ Y esa falda es muy corta~_

_ ¡Eres un quejoso! ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir?_

Liechtenstein se levanto del sofá donde estaba acostada y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. Abajo, Suiza suspiro y miro tristemente por la ventana.

_ ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?_

_Capital:_

_Casita del Abuelo _

_ Abuelito, abuelito~_

_ Oye..._

Suiza dejo de peinar a la oveja que estaba frente a él y volteo a mirada, encontrándose con Liechtenstein usando un vestido de granjera y llevando una bandeja con jugo.

_ ¡Ay, Liech! ¡Que dulce eres con tu hermano mayor!_

_ ¡No digas nada! ¡Solo hice como forma de pedirte disculpas!_

_ ¡Awww~! Ven, dejemos esto para después y entremos; te preparare leche con galletas~_

_ ¡No tengo cinco años!_

_Pastorcita Dictadora:_

_Heidi _

_ Austria, ¿ya te dije que te odio?_

_ Niña, ¿ya te dije que pareces una puta así vestida?_

Los dos países alpinos observaban al helvético, que saltaba felizmente por toda la sala, abrazando la muñeca de la pastorcita Heidi que le había traído su amigo.

_ Ahora va a estar así todo el día, ¡eres un imbécil!_

_ Y tu eres una mala hermana. Él esta feliz y a ti no te importa_

_ Bla, bla. Ya que esta distraído, tomare una de las botellas de cerveza del refrigerador_

_ ¡Las niñas pequeñas no pueden beber, Liech~!_

_ ¡Díselo a tu puta muñequita!_

_Personalidades:_

_Heidi, el abuelito de Heidi, las cabras de Heidi y Roger Federer _

_ ¡Muy bien Liech! ¡Ya estoy listo para enseñarte a jugar tenis~!_

La rubia, que estaba rezongando porque el short debajo de su falda le incomodaba, levanto la mirada; teniendo que taparse los ojos abruptamente cuando vio a su hermano mayor vestido con un traje deportivo de un rosa tan chillón que no solo ella, si no la gente a su alrededor, aparto la vista para no lastimarse los ojos.

_ ¡Quítate esa ropa de mierda, me lastima la vista!_

_ ¿Eh? Para mi es perfectamente normal, ¿no te gusta?_

_ _NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!_ _

**En la frontera Franco-suiza~**

_ Genial, uno no puede emborracharse y fumar tranquilo porque las zorras de al lado no paran de gritar..._

_Este país del centro de europa es el hermano maligno de Francia debido al gañanismo de los premios no-vel. _

_ Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate~_

_ _Suisse!__

__ Oh, France~! _¿Como estás? ¿Quieres chocolate?_

_ Si, si, dame_ el francés tomo una de las cajas abiertas y empezó a devorar los chocolates que había dentro, manchándose el rostro y el cuello de su camisa.

_ ¡Tranquilo, puedo traerte más! ¡No tienes que comer como una bestia!_ le dijo el suizo asqueado.

_ El idiota de Inglaterra me persigue para que coma sus cupcakes, no me cree cuando le digo que ya comí, así que..._

_ ¡Amorcito Francois~! ¡Cupcakes, jajajajaja, cupcakes~!_

_ Yo me retiro~_

_ ¡Espera Suiza! ¡Mal amigo, traidor!_

_No ha tenido que pelear ninguna guerra mundial, ya que sus playas son demasiado emosas para atreverse a atacarlas. _

_ Oye, idiota_

_ Liech, ¿que te he dicho sobre tu lenguaje~?_

_ Si, si, ¿que demonios es esa cosa?_

La rubia, que estaba parada frente a la frontera que los separaba de Austria, señalo una especie de humanoide blanco sin rostro y con una antena en la cabeza. Este hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero choco con una brillante barrera verde.

_ ¿Austria~?_ pregunto Suiza confundido. La criatura intento volver a acercarse, pero no pudo pasar la barrera_ ¿Estará ocurriendo algo afuera?_

_ No lo se. Y si hay más de estas cosas feas, no quiero averiguarlo_ contesto Liechtenstein, acercándose al otro_ No me gusta, mejor vayamos a hacer un picnic gay lejos de aquí_

_ ¡Como quieras hermanita~!_ el suizo la tomo de la mano y se la llevo lejos del otro, que sacudía sus brazos y seguía intentando llegar hasta ellos.

**''De verdad parece que fuera Austria'' **pensó la chica ''**¡Que miedo! ¿Qué mierda habrán hecho los idiotas que viven afuera?'' **se aferro más a su hermano, quien seguía cantando y disfrutando del aire fresco.

_Moneda:_

_La de todo el mundo _

_ ¡El puto mundo es muy injusto!_ grito Estados Unidos_ ¡Suiza gasta su dinero en ropa, golosinas y adornos para su casa y sigue teniendo más dinero que nosotros!_

_ Te olvidaste decir que la zorra de su hermana le roba la tarjeta de crédito y que aun así tiene los pagos al día_ añadió Hungría, que estaba limándose las uñas.

_ Y yo que todavía estoy pagando la ropa que compro este idiota hace dos meses..._ se lamento Italia, mirando enojado a su hermano, que estaba encima de España sin preocuparse si llamaban la atención o no_ Suiza, ¿cual es tu puto secreto?_

_ ¿Has comprado en ofertones y no nos invitaste?_ le pregunto Bielorrusia, haciendo amago de ponerse a llorar.

_ Ehh... no. Solo compro cosas en mi país, por ende no tengo que pagar impuestos por traer cosas innecesarias de afuera..._ contesto incomodo el rubio, encogiéndose en su silla.

_ ¿Y vivir sin mi whisky escoces? ¡Sigue soñando!_ se quejo Francia, que estaba bastante borracho.

_ ¡Y Andy compra sus perfumes en mi casa!_ dijo Romano, mientras el aludido le desabrochaba la camisa y besaba su cuello_ ¡Tú sabes que son de los mejores!_

_ Lo se Flavi, lo se~ ¿No han pensando en, no se, ahorrar?_

_ ¿Ahorrar? ¿Eso se come?_ pregunto el italiano confundido. El español le gruño y mordió su cuello, reclamándole de nuevo su atención. El rubio se volteo y volvió a besar a su pareja, enredando sus dedos en su oscuro cabello.

_ ¿Como se hace eso de ahorrar?_ Canadá y Estados Unidos se acercaron al helvético, disimulando su curiosidad sobre el nuevo concepto.

_ Pues, a ver..._ la mayoría dejo de lado lo que hacían para escuchar la explicación_ ¿Ven que Romanin y España están a punto de hacer el amor sentados en una silla? Pues en vez de gastarse el dinero en un hotel o algo, pues lo hacen aquí y ya esta~ Dinero ahorrado~_

Los demás países se quedaron en silencio, que solo era roto por los gemidos de Romano.

_ Me gusta_ dijo Canadá_ ¿Para que pagar para ir a ver un partido de hockey si puedo matar a los guardias y entrar?_

_ Lo mismo con el baseball_

_ O el football_

_ Den, vamos al armario, allí me olvide mi... sombrero_

_ Pero tienes puesto tu sombrero, Nor_

_ ¡El armario es mío, perras!_

_ ¡Estúpido Polonia! ¡Ya me robo el lugar!_

_ ¡Tu deja de vender el vodka y regalamelo!_

_ ¡Entonces tu pagame el gas!_

_ Lalalala~ No te oigo~_

_ Creo que he liberado a las bestias_ susurro Suiza, observando como algunos países se iban rápidamente de la sala y otros discutían o se mataban entre sí_ ¡Flavi, Andy! ¡Si no quieren pagar un hotel o algo así se los acepto! ¡Pero hay niños aquí presentes, tengan algo decencia!_

* * *

_**Datos re datosos (?)**_

_**2P!Suiza es mucho más amable que su contraparte, más amistoso y adora pasar tiempo con sus vecinos; especialmente con Austria, a quien considera su mejor amigo.**_

_**A pesar de tener varias armas ocultas, al igual que Vash, no le gusta la violencia.**_

_**Suele vestir usando colores pasteles o colores chillones como Inglaterra, Hungría y Romano.**_

_**Tiene una relación amor - odio con Liechtenstein, debido a que esta se comporta como una adolescente rebelde.**_

_**Y hoy no tengo nada que decir, así que nada, me voy a seguir escribiendo el capitulo sobre Suecia. Aunque no lo crean, termine el que le sigue a él primero xDDD**_

_**Gracias por leer~**_


	8. Suecia

**_Sverige (Representado por Bernard Oxenstierna) _**

_Población:  
_

_Con tanta rubia es dificil concentrarse en contar _

__ Jag älskar dig, Fin~!_ _

_ ¡Ya déjame tranquilo! ¡Hay mucha puti rubia en tu casa, vete con alguna de ellas!_

_ Pero en tu casa también hay muchas chicas puti rubias, Fin~_

_ Somos nórdicos supongo que sera por- ¡Las puti rubias son las de tu casa, hijo de puta!_

_Himno: Que vienen las suecaaaas! _

_ ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Inglaterra me hizo un regalo!_

_ Ya era hora. ¿Que te-? ¿QUE CARAJOS SON ESAS COSAS?_

_ ¡Zapatos! Creo que suelen llamarlos suecos o algo así. ¡Y son rosas, como su ropa!_

Finlandia se levanto lentamente de su silla, tomo su escopeta y camino hacia la puerta de la casa.

_ ¿A donde vas, Fin~?_

_ Alguien tiene que defender tu jodido honor si tu no lo haces. Idiota_

_Lema:  
_

_Mo-nu-men-too _

_ De acuerdo. Escuchen todos..._ Alemania se acariciaba las sienes, preguntandose porque seguía tomandose la molestia de dirigir las reuniones mundiales_ Para terminar, ¿alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre como acabar con esta crisis?_

_ Yo_ para sorpresa de todos, Suecia había contestado; levantando ligeramente su mano.

_ ¿Enserio?_ el rubio lo miro sorprendido_ Cuentanos tu idea, Suecia_

_ Digo que borremos al idiota de Dinamarca de la faz de la Tierra. Es un inocenton inutil, con cara de borrego y grandulon homosexual. ¿Acaso soy el unico que nota que no sirve para nada? Levantare un monumento a quien haga el trabajo sucio por-_ el rubio se callo de repente, cayendo abruptamente sobre la mesa; manchandola de sangre.

_ ¡Noruega!_ el aludido soplo su rifle e hizo amago de sentarse, pero Finlandia se paro frente a él y le disparo en la frente; provocando que cayera al suelo_ ¡Finlandia! ¡Eso no era necesario!_

_ Despertara como nuevo mañana, no seas quejoso_

_ ¡Suecia también! ¡No hablaba enserio, solo estaba bromeando! ¿O no, chicos?_

_ ¡Se termino la reunion!_ todos salieron corriendo del salón, dejando a los dos nordicos solos con Islandia; que canturreaba mientras escuchaba música.

_ Comida~_ Mr. Puffin se acerco al cuerpo del noruego, tirando de un pedazo de piel suelto en su frente.

_Los suecos/as destacan sobre todo por su cultura musical, siendo cuna de numerosos grupos y solistas de gran fama internacional como Abba y Roxette _

_ Soy rico~_ canturreaba Suecia_ Ahora Fin va a quererme y seremos felices para siempre~_

El resto de los nordicos lo observaban con curiosidad, menos Finlandia, que parecia más entretenido limpiando sus armas.

_ Fin, deberías hacerle un poquito de caso a Su. Se nota que te quiere mucho_ le sugirio Dinamarca, que observaba de soslayo a su vecino.

_ Ni hablar, no vivire escuchando su música de mierda todos los días_ contesto el aludido sin levantar la mirada.

_ A mi me gusta_ contesto el danés, bailoteando en su lugar junto al noruego, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de meterle mano.

_ ¡Miren lo que le hizo a Islandia, por el amor de Dios!_ grito el finés, señalando al adolescente.

_ _She says hello, you fool, i love youuuu~_ _el chico cantaba mientras se filmaba a sí mismo con su celular. Su hermano mayor lo observo, horrorizado.

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI HERMANITO TIENE QUE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA DEATH METAL O GOTICA, NO ESA MIERDA! ¡ODIN! ¿EN QUE HE FALLADO?_

_ _Come on, join the joyride~_ _

__ _¡TE ODIO SUECIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!_

_Actualmente el pais es miembro de la Unión Europea, de la ONU, de la UEFA, de la UGT y de la AMMSS (Asociación Mundial de Mujeres Sin Sujetador). _

__ 'spo'a_ (Esposa)_

__ ¡Qué no soy tu esposa, Su-san!_ _

Bernard no pudo evitar pensar que su otro yo era bastante afortunado: tenía una bonita casa, un hijo adorable, una perrita esponjocita y cariñosa... Y tenía a Finlandia. Aunque le incomodaba ser llamado ''esposa'', en los momentos en los que estaban a solas no lo veía quejarse mucho...

_ La proxima vezque vea a mi Fin lo llamaré esposa_ el sueco levanto un puño, rodeado por un aura rosa_ Le gustara, se enamorara de mí y viviremos felices para siempre~_

_HetaliA _

_ ¡Esposa!_ grito felizmente Suecia, corriendo hacia Finlandia_ ¿Como estás~?_ le pregunto, abrazandolo fuertemente. Los países que estaban cerca de ellos se alejaron con rapidez al observar el rostro furioso del finés.

_ Llamaré a los de limpieza, trata de no ensuciar mucho_ le dijo Estonia a su amigo, entrando con parsimonia al edificio_ Y va a explotar en tres, dos, uno..._

_ ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ESPOSA? ¡DESCEREBRADO DE MIERDA! ¡NO SOY UNA PUTA MUJER!_

_Limita al norte con el Reino de Odín, al Oeste con Ragnarok y el pais de los gigantes, al Este con Chiclana y al sur con el Mar de Indochina. _

_ Se me acaba el argumentoooo~ Y la metodología~ Cada vez que se aparece, frente a mí tu anatomia~_

_ ¡Eresh el peorrr hermanito menor del muuundooooo! ¡Te odiooooo!_

_ ¡Esa no es una excusa para que no me pagues el gas!_

_ _I love you Franny~!_ _

__ _¡Dejame solo!_

_ Porque este amor ya no entiendeeeeee~ Ni consejos ni razoneeeessss~_

_ Te digo que ese es rosa pastel, no rosa bebé_

_ Para mi es rosa salmón, ¿tu que opinas?_

_ Todos los putos rosas son iguales_

_ Se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantalonessss~_

_ Mucho gusto, yo me llamo Hong Kong. ¿Tú eres Islandia, cierto?_

_ Ehhh, si. Es un placer conocerte..._

Finlandia sentía como se le hinchaba una vena en su frente. A su lado, Suecia observaba el desastre que era la reunion mundial con una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su amor no le hubiera matado (literalmente) por haberlo llamado ''esposa''.

_ ¡Alejate de mi hermanito, chino violador! ¡Acosador de hermanitos menores super tiernos! ¡Asesino, criminal!_

_ ¡Nor, solo estaba hablando con Is, no le esta haciendo nada!_

_ ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTO, LOS MATARE A TODOS SI NO CIERRAN SUS JODIDAS BOCAS!_ El finés hizo amago de sacar su rifle de debajo de la mesa pero su vecino le agarro la muñeca.

_ Recuerda Finny~ OHmmm, OHmmm~_

_ ..._

_ ..._

_ ¡TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO! ¡ERES UN JODIDO INSOPORTABLE, MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!_

* * *

**_Datos re kawaiii~_**

**_Este Suecia sonrie siempre, es muy hablador y se lleva muy bien con los demas países._**

**_La unica diferencia con el Suecia original es que su cabello es de un tono más anarajando y sus ojos son rojos._**

**_Odia a Dinamarca porque es inocente, amable y tierno. Pero a pesar de eso él lo tuvo en su casa por muchos años, aunque fue por decision de sus jefes. Podríamos decir que odia a Dan simplemente porque sí._**

**_Esta enamorado de Finlandia, a quien acosa y sigue a todos lados; aunque él proclama que lo odia, viven juntos y tienen a una pequeña Charlotte (Hanatamago) de color negro y son los padres adoptivos de Sealand._**

**_Su arma es una escopeta que no suele usar ya que, al igual que Berwald, se declara neutral en cuestiones bélicas y es abiertamente pacifista._**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no dejen muchos reviews, el fic tiene muchos views y eso me pone re contenta~ Aunque hablando enserio, necesito un empleo que me deje renumeración T.T Ando re deprimida y esas cosas y escribir me anima mucho. Es una forma de descargarme y parece que gusta lo que hago así que... nada, eso. Jijiji._**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	9. Noruega

**_Norge (Representado por Loki Bondevik) _**

_País de el techo del mundo, se sospechan que viven seres humanos _

_ ¡Teman bellacos! ¡Inclínense ante su conquistador, el gran Islandia!_

Noruega reía y contenía las lágrimas, observando a su hermanito intimidar a una bandada de frailecillos, que simplemente lo observaban. Un pequeño polluelo se acerco a él y le acaricio su pequeña manita con su pico.

_ Tú me agradas, pequeño animal emplumado colonizado por mi gran persona. Te daré el honor de acompañar a este vikingo a lo largo de sus aventuras~ Te llamare... Puffin_ el rubio tomo al pequeño frailecillo y lo acomodo en su hombro, mientras reía a carcajadas.

_ Ese es mi hermanito_ sollozaba el noruego, siendo observado por los demás nórdicos.

_ Ese niño ya esta perdido_ comento Finlandia. A su lado, Suecia asintió y Dinamarca se dio una palmada en la frente.

_Moneda: Dolares noruegos _

_ Sabes, a veces me arrepiento de haber abandonado a Den y a Su... Después me acuerdo que me controlaban hasta cuando iba a cagar y se me pasa_

_ Sí, se lo que se siente_

_ Yo también_

Noruega, Romano y Bielorrusia pasaban su tiempo de caridad como ''los mejores super amiguitos más glamourosos de toda Europa'', hablando sobre cualquier tema; hasta que llegaron a sus respectivas independencias.

_ El cambio del euro a la corona es muy costoso, ¿no puedes bajar la diferencia? ¡Si no, no puedo comprar la ropa cool de tu casa!_

_ Pues no puedo, así que te jodes_

_Área: tan arriba que ya casi empieza a bajar _

_ Hace frío y estoy lejos de casa~ Hace tiempo que estoy sentado sobre esta piedra~ Yo me pregunto, para que sirven las... adshskhkd_

_ ¿Tanto te cuesta quedarte un minuto callado?_

_ Es que tengo frío, _capitano. _¿Qué carajo hacemos aquí?_

_ Recuerda que invadí Noruega, así que tengo que supervisar como va todo... ¿que carajo pasa ahí?_

Italia y Alemania se acercaron hacia una multitud, que aparentemente estaba escuchado hablar a una persona. Pasaron a todos, viendo a un joven castaño; de opacos ojos verdes, vestido con un viejo y sucio abrigo gris y unas botas desgastadas.

_ _Utenfor nazistene! Norge er norsk!_ (¡Fuera los nazis! ¡Noruega es de los noruegos!) _

__ JA!_ (¡SI!) _

_ ¿Noruega?_

El joven volteo a verlos, parando sus exagerados movimientos.

_ ¡Ahí esta el nazi mayor! ¡Corran, salven sus culos que de seguro los viola!_

La multitud se disperso, chocando contra los dos países. Alemania cubrió a Italia, quien maldecía y aprovechaba para abrazar fuertemente al otro. Cuando paro el alboroto y se quedaron solos, notaron que el castaño se había ido.

_ ¿Así que vas por ahí violando noruegos?_

_ Cállate_

_ ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultas? ¿CON QUIEN MÁS ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO? ¿CON LOS DANESES?_

_Población:_

_Noruega es como un gran piso patera _

_ _I'm in love with a fairytale~_ _

Finlandia observaba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, junto a él, Suecia tarareaba mientras peinaba a Hanatamago.

_ ¿Cuanto tiempo va a estar con esa puta cancioncita? ¡Ya me lleno los cojones!_

_ Fin, rompió un record de puntaje; casi llega a los 400 puntos~_

_ Bla, bla... ¿donde están Islandia y Dinamarca? ¿Por qué no están sufriendo conmigo?_

_ Creí escuchar decir al idiota que Is se cayo de cabeza de un árbol y algo sobre llevarlo al hospital_

_ ¿Y como no dijiste nada?_ el fines se apresuro a ir hasta el noruego, que seguía tocando el violín y cantando_ ¡Pendejo, tu hermano se accidento!_

_ _I don't care, if I lose my mind~_ _

_ ¡Hijo de perra, cínico de mierda, arrogante de...!_ el sueco se apresuro a taparle la boca antes de que el otro lo escuchara.

_ Mejor vamos a buscarlos..._

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Vikingo por excelencia _

Islandia observaba embelesado a su hermano mayor. Este hacia como que no se daba cuenta pero disfrutaba que su hermanito lo observara así: como cuando era un pequeño niño. Siguió tocando el violín y canturreando en voz baja, siendo coreado por el más joven.

_ ¡Mira Nore, allí hay un duende! ¡Lo atrajo tu canción!_

_ ¿Donde?_ Noruega se arrojo al suelo e hizo una pirueta tipo Matrix para esconderse detrás de su hermano_ ¡Putas criaturas mágicas del demonio! ¡Aléjense de mi, maltratadoras! ¡Asesinas!_

_ ¿Nore?_

_ ¡Jodido duende roba calzoncillos!_

_Código Telefónico:  
_

_No hay telefónos, se comunican a base de gritos y soplacuernos _

_ _Fratello, fratello~! Guardate cosa ho trovato in casa della Norvegia~!__

__ Eh? Che Cosa? Oh ... un dildo!_ _

Los hermanos italianos observaban divertidos un pequeño soplacuerno que el mayor había encontrado tirado en el suelo de la casa de su amigo. Y su hermano menor, el rey de los malpensados, lo había confundido con un consolador.

_ ¡Noruega es un pervertido! Jeje, dámelo, voy a usarlo con mi _capitano~_ _

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Algo de un glamouroso amigo mio no entrara dentro de ese rectángulo andante! ¡Lo usaremos yo y mi amado Andy!_

_ ¡Y una mierda! ¡Dámelo o te lo saco por las malas!_

_ ¡Atrévete maldito mocoso!_

_Hetalia~ _

_ ¿Que coño paso aquí?_

España y Alemania observaban los sangrantes cuerpos de los Italia. Junto a ellos estaban tirados varios cuchillos y el soplacuerno.

_ ¿Se habrán peleado entre ellos?_

_ Así parece, pero sería muy raro_

_ Bueno, dejemoslos aquí, ya despertaran. Un día sin Italia no matara a nadie_

_Noruega se distingue, entre otras muchas cosas que desconocemos por completo, por ser el país más orgullosos del mundo, de ahí su nombre "No Ruega", que viene del latín, y que significa, como todo el mundo sabe "No: odidnecne" y "Ruega: conguito blanco". _

_ Nore. Sabes que Dan no tiene la culpa, deberías pedirle que te perdone_

_ ¡Jamas! ¡Un gran vikingo como yo no va a mendigar disculpas!_

_ ¡Pero si solo fue a beber unas copas con Holanda!_

_ ¡Precisamente! ¡De seguro me esta engañando con ese cabeza de tulipán! ¡Y a un gran vikingo como yo nunca se equivoca!_

_ Vas a perderle si lo sigues tratando así_

_ ¡Es que es tan dulce y tan tierno...! ¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡No dejare que te violen Den!_

_ ¡El único que quiere violarlo eres tú!_

_Los Noruegos se caracterizan por tener una gran cultura, en cuanto a bebidas alcholicas son los terceros consumidores mundiales (por detrás de Rusia y Irlanda), pero lo que cabe destacar de esta cultura es su música. _

_ Felicidades Dan, tu quedaste primero y yo cuarto, ¡estamos hechos el uno para el otro!_

_ Nor, tú sabes que te quiero, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?_

_ Pues que somos de los más sexies en Europa~_

_ ¡Noruega, espera a que estén en casa! ¡Pervertido de mierda!_

_ ¿Por qué dices eso Fin...? ¡Nor! ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de tocarme el trasero sin que me de cuenta, no me queda más que volver a pedírtelo!_

_ Lo shientoooo, s q' stoooyy medio borrrrrrashooo~_

_ Mentira_

_ ¡Cállate Fin!_

_No tienen restaurantes ni cines ni restaurantes ni todas esas marikadas que nos divierten :( por eso son unos amargados que todo lo tienen planeado hasta para comersen un pan _

**Lista de compras:**

**1 paquete de azúcar**

**1 frasco de café _(nescafe, por favor, el café barato es una mierda) _**

**2 botellas de leche**

**1/2 kilo de naranjas _(y bananas) _**

**1/2 kilo de manzanas _(y lubricante de manzana, yumi~) _**

**Shampoo _(no te olvides de los condones, muchos, muchos condones) _**

**Acondicionador _(¿ya mencione los condones? ¿pueden ser de chocolate?) _**

_ ¡Nor! ¡Otra vez tocaste mi lista de compras!_

_ ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Den, olvide escribir la pintura corporal_

_ ¡Eres un pervertido!_

_Cosas buenas que ha hecho Noruega:_

_Ponerle nombre a las islas sin importancia (Islandia, Groenlandia) _

_ Is~_

_ ¿Qué quieres?_

_ Te quiero mucho~_

_ No voy a llamarte hermano mayor_

_ ¡Eres malo conmigo!_

_Crear vikingas que te sirven el té _

_ Aunque ustedes no lo crean, hace mucho tiempo todas las naciones nórdicas eran mis putas_

_ ¿Y que paso después?_

_ Pues murió mi jefe y nombre al jefe de Den como mi jefe y... nunca pensé que él se aprovecharía de eso y..._

_ Tranquilo hombre, no hay necesidad de llorar_

_ ¿Donde esta mi botella de vodka? ¡Estoy triste, se aprovecharon de mi inocencia! ¡Me violaron!_

_ No es cierto, que yo sepa _Tanska _estaba solo y tú-_

_ ¡Cállate Fin!_

_ ¿Algún día dejaran de venir a este bar?_

_¿Sabías qué los daneses acosan noruegos?_

_ Hay veces que me odio a mi mismo. ¡Mira a mi otro yo! ¡Ponle un vestido y se convierte en niña!_

_ Tranquilo Nor. Aunque a veces pienso que deberías comportarte un poco como Lukas..._

_ ¿Quieres que te trate mal, eh~?_

_ Eres un malpensado, digo que deberías relajarte, solo eso_

_ _Noru, Noru, ¡ven a darle un abrazo a este sexy- adhafgags!__

__ Cállate, eres muy ruidoso_ _

_Frases tipicas Noruegas:_

_Te vøy a meten una på taden en todo el hueven _

**En una tipica reunion de países... **

_ _I love you, Franny!_ _

_ ¡No pienso escuchar a un hermano menor que nunca apoya a su hermano mayor!_

_ Dos euros a que le doy en el ojo_

_ El vod-ka eshhh l-la fuen-teee deee la felishidad, ¡hip! ¿O n-no, amiga Ucraniaa~?_

_ Shiertooo, amiguitoo Poloniaaaa~_

_ ¡Maldito cabeza de patata! ¡Sufre mi ira!_

_ ¡Cuidado!_

Alemania esquivo el mortal pedazo de pizza que le arrojo el mayor de los Italia, que acabo cayendo en la cabeza de un distraído Dinamarca; que se estaba besando con Noruega.

_ ¡Mi cabello, mi cabello! ¡Esta lleno de salsa!_ se quejo el danés, separándose del otro y limpiándose con una servilleta.

_ Ustedes..._ el noruego agacho la mirada, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

_ Lo siento Nor, si este idiota no se hubiera apartado-_

_ ¡Tu me arrojaste comida, cochino!_

_ ¡INTERRUMPIERON MI MOMENTO AMOROSO CON DEN!_ un troll gigante surgió detrás del castaño, que se lanzo contra los demás países, que empezaron a chillar aterrorizados, empujándose entre todos para salir del lugar.

_He-ta-lia _

_ Nor, ya... hiciste lo que querías con Alemania y Romano, dile al troll que por favor se detenga_

_ Es que no se como hacerlo_

_ Ahh..._

Dinamarca y Noruega se sentaron en un rincón, observando como la criatura golpeaba a gente al azar; manchando de sangre todo el lugar. Algunos iban hacia ellos para pedirles ayuda pero el troll los tomaba de las piernas y los arrastraba hacia la mesa.

_ Creo que Inglaterra se hizo encima_

_ ¡Que asco!_

* * *

**_Datos re askshkhs (?)_**

**_Diferencias físicas entre Loki y Lukas~: Loki tiene ojos verdes y cabello castaño y aparentemente es más musculoso._**

**_Al igual que 2pInglaterra, les teme a las criaturas mágicas. Y cuando las invoca, mayoritariamente por accidente, no puede controlarlas._**

**_Su comportamiento es como el de nuestro querido Mathias: acosa a 2pDinarmarca y afirma abiertamente estar enamorado de él. Siempre que puede le mete mano y lo sobre protege y cela mucho._**

**_Finlandia es su mejor amigo. Sus otras amistades son Romano y Bielorrusia._**

**_Es muy sobre protector con Islandia, a quien malcrío con cuentos de vikingos... por ello el cree que es uno y tiene un gran espíritu aventurero._**

**_Su arma es una espada o cualquier tipo de pistola o rifle._**

**_Suele emborracharse muy a menudo._**

**_Es muy pervertido y desvergonzado, no le importa que lo vean en cualquier situación vergonzosa._**

**_Los dos Norus son sexies y punto (?) Gracias por sus comentarios, me suben mucho el animo~ Se darán cuenta que algunos diálogos siguen un par de capítulos más adelante, es que termine este capitulo antes que el anterior xD Y también me paso que termine el de Alemania antes que el de Austria y así... xD_**

_**Quiero agradecerle especialmente a Annoyng-Anko7 por recordarme lo del vestido: va a aparecer en el capitulo de Francia. Personalmente, no puedo creer hasta donde llego la estupidez humana para que hasta los políticos, al menos Yacá en mi país, se pongan a debatir sobre el color de un vestido x.x**_


	10. Liechtenstein

**_Liechtenstein (Representado por Leisl Zwingli) _**

_¿Que mierda es liechsfensteinein o como se llame?  
_

Liechtenstein es un pequeño principado ubicado en la pacifica Europa Central.

_ ¡TE ODIO! ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

Liechtenstein salio de la casa, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. En la sala, Suiza observaba desconsolado su juego de té roto y el vestido rosa manchado con té. Un regalo que le había hecho a su pequeña hermanita, que acaba de irse bastante enojada. Otra vez.

_ ¿Sera que la estoy mimando demasiado?_ murmuro tristemente, mientras limpiaba el desastre.

_Su geografía es la misma de Austria y Suiza_

Antes de finalizar la Primera Guerra Mundial, estaba fuertemente ligada a Austria; pero como el estúpido cayó en crisis al finalizar el conflicto... Firmo una unión monetaria y aduanera con Suiza.

**Tengo una suerte de mierda **pensó la joven rubia, al verse a sí misma postrada a una cama debido al un fuerte resfrío. Austria la había dejado a su suerte y este tipo la estaba ayudando. ¡Y sin pedirle sexo ni una otra cochinada a cambio! Tal vez debería dejar de ser tan fría y darle (y darse) la oportunidad de formar juntos una familia.

_ Liech~ Te consegui un vestido blanco con voladitos~ Es muy común en mi país que las niñas de tu edad lo usen~_

_Lema: No nos dieron la Euroooo!_

En la fase de clasificación para la Eurocopa 2012, perdió 4 - 0 con España en su primer partído.

_ ¡Te gane zorra! ¡Te gane, te gane!_

España bailoteaba, bastante ebrio, a su lado; Liechtenstein estaba rodeada por un aura sombría.

_ ¡Son unos inutiles buenos para nada! ¡Nadie los quiere, son pateticos! ¡Y de seguro son malisimos en la cama! ¡LOS ODIO!_ les grito a sus jugadores, que salían de la cancha con la mirada gacha_ ¡Y A TI TAMBIÉN!_ le grito a su hermano, que estaba sentado junto a ella.

_ ¡Yo no hice nada Liech! ¡Es solo un deporte, no tienes porque ponerte así!_

_ ¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

_ ¡Pero Liech-! Estamos en tu casa..._ susurro el helvetico, observando a la chica salir enojada del estadio_ ¿Que hice mal, España?_ suspiro, esperando que el otro le conteste_ ¿Espa-? ¡No, empiecen de nuevo!_ se quejo, observando al español besar apasionadamente a Italia del Sur, presionandolo contra su asiento.

_Cultura:_

_Bueno...este...mmm...ah! mira una camiseta de la Frikipedia!  
_

El país sufrío influencias de los países de habla germana, destacándose Austria y Suiza; lo cual hace que su tradición sea alpina.

Suiza sonrío, estirando el vestido rosa con parches de colores que había hecho para su querida hermanita. Sintió unos suaves pasos bajar por la escalera, se volteo con una sonrisa; ¡de seguro a su hermanita le encantaría el regalo!

_ Mira Liech te... ¿Que llevas puesto? ¡Ni pienses que vas a salir así!_

La joven tenía puestas unas botas largas negras con un fino y alto tacón aguja, una minifalda negra y una remera corta blanca con la bandera de su país. Había cambiado su típico lazo rosa por uno azul y su rostro estaba maquillado de forma exagerada.

_ ¿Como que no voy a salir? ¡Afuera esta la vida! ¡No puedes prohibirlo!_

_ ¡Estas semi desnuda! ¿Eso es una falda o un taparrabos?_

_ ¡Se llama moda, viejito! ¡Todas las chicas se visten así!_

_ Nunca he visto a Bielorrusia o a Bélgica vestirse así..._

_ ¡Ellas son viejas como tú! ¡Unas estiradas, unas monjas! ¿Por qué no me dejas ser yo misma? ¡ME VOY DE ESTA CASA!_

_ ¡Espera Liech!_ el helvético observo angustiado como la chica se iba, cerrando con un portazo_ ¡Al menos ponte un abrigo!_

_Hechos Trascendentales en la Historia de Liechtenstein:_

_Mandar a tomar por el culo a Suiza _

_ Mira que linda que es mi casa~ ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? ¡Que esta lejos de tí! ¡Jajajajajajaja!_

_ ¡Liech, no seas mala conmigo! ¡Yo te quiero mucho!_

_ ¿Que haré primero? ¿Una super fiesta? ¿Un pijama party? ¡O mejor, una orgía! Y lo mejor... ¡Es que tú no estarás invitado! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!_

_ ¡Liech, eres un niña mala!_

_Destinos Turísticos:_

_Solo Vaduz, no me mamen _

**Leisl Zwingli ( Liechtenstein_) **

**_Estoy al medio de dos viejitos, con cara de culo y sin ánimos de fiesta. ¡Viva la juventud!_**

**Vaduz, Liechtenstein **

_ Te lo dije_ le dijo Francia a Suiza, que observaba horrorizado el perfil de su hermanita en Twitter.

_ ¡Esto es horrible!_

_ No es tu culpa, la mocosa debió venir mal de fabrica, además todos nos faltamos el respeto entre nosotros, no es-_

_ ¡Esa minifalda es muy corta! ¿Y quien es ese chico? _MEIN GOTT! _¡A LO MEJOR MI HERMANITA YA NO ES PURA!_

* * *

**_¡Me quedo muy corto! Aunque su versión original también así que... xD_**

**_Datos re datosos:_**

**_2PLiechtenstein es una puta... literalmente. Según el fandom, del que me base para hacer esta versión de ella, viste con minifaldas y ropa escotada y trata de acostarse con cuanto país tenga enfrente... aunque ninguno le hace caso por ser muy joven y zorra xD_**

**_Odia los vestidos lolita rositas y con voladitos, los considera infantiles y que ''tapan demasiado el cuerpo'' Aun así, Suiza suele hacerle vestidos de ese estilo._**

**_Aunque aquí no lo mencione, es muy amiga de Seychelles, quien tiene un comportamiento parecido al suyo._**

**_Apesar de decir abiertamente que odia a Suiza y que no lo soporta, en el fondo esta muy agradecida de que la haya salvado._**

**_Odia a Austria por haberla abandonado y dejado con su país destruido y en crisis._**

**_Que chica más complicada... -3- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer este loco fic, me hacen muy feliz~ Hablemos de Eurovision, que aca en mi casa no le gusta a nadie y nada, necesito amigos hetalianos que, como yo, buscando música europea hayan encontrado el evento xD _**

**_Mis favoritos son Islandia, Irlanda y España. Si, España. Me encanto la canción, ¡es Euphoria 2.0! (Si, encima de los mismos autores) x3 Y la primera Semi-final es en mi cumpleaños~_**

**_¿Ustedes que opinan? Digan, así nos divertidos un toque todos juntos~_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	11. Francia

_**France (Representada por Francois Bonnefoy)**_

_El Inframundo o _Gabacholandia_, también conocido como el sombrero de Aspaña, es popular por su gran torre y por tener los putos cafés más caros del mundo, además de hablar todo el día haciendo gárgaras. _

_ ¡Franny~! ¡Mira, he estado practicando tu idioma~!_

_ ¿Eh? No es como que espero mucho de ti, pero a ver..._

_ _Je t'aime~ Mon cherie~_ _

_ Vete al demonio_

_A pesar de todo esto, sería un bonito lugar para vivir si no fuera por su mayor inconveniente: está llenito de franceses, tambien llamados gabachos o franchutenses. _

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño, sintiendo que la ira empezaba a crecer en su interior. ¡El nunca perdía! ¡Había retado a Canadá en ese juego porque el era todo un experto! ¡Y él le estaba pateando el trasero!

_ Gané_ se limito a decir el canadiense, soltando el control de la consola_ Este juego de carreras es una mierda_

_ ¡Quiero la revancha!_ se quejo el americano.

_ ¿Ahora eres como Alfred o que?_

_ ¡No me compares con esa mariquita! ¡De seguro tu haces trampa! ¡Mal hermano!_

_ Que mal perdedor eres. Me voy al carajo antes de que aparezca Inglaterra para joderte y me joda de paso a mi también_

_ Al menos yo no me volví marica por pasar tiempo con el estúpido de Francia_

_ ¡El único marica eres tú! ¡Francia pudo haber sido un hermano horrible, que fumaba con las ventanas cerradas, que me dejaba beber aún siendo menor de edad y no controlaba mis horarios de llegada y...! Espera, eso es bueno. Tenía una buena vida de desenfreno hasta que llego tu puta y me cago la vida_

_ ¿Quieres pelear idiota?_

_ ¡Con gusto mariquita!_

...

_ ¡Achis!_

_ Oye idiota, ¿te sientes mal?_

_ No, pero me arde un poco la nariz_

_ ¡A lo mejor es que alguien esta hablando mal de ti y Dios te lo esta advirtiendo por medio de tu cuerpo!_

_ Se, se... ¿Alguien tiene un tres?_

_ Yo y no quiero dártelo así que te jodes_

_ ¡El poder de Cristo te lo ordena!_

_ ¡Achis!_

Y el Bad Touch Trio siguio jugando inocentemente a las cartas, sin sospechar que el prusiano tenía razon en sus palabras...

_ ¡Achis!_

_En las escuelas, se suele denominar a esta región de Europa Francia. _

_ Osheee Franny, ¿alguna vezzz t-te disheron qu-que la baguette p-podría usarze c-como j-juguete se-sualll~?_

_ C-claro que, ¡hip!, no. Erres un, ¡hip!, pervertido d-de mierrrrda Polonia, ¡hip!_

_ L-liet, m-me d-dijo l-lo mismoooo~_

_ ¿I-intentashte m-masturbarlo c-con una baguette?_

_ Nooooo, p-pero s-ser-ia una fantaziaaa hesha reali-dad~_

_ Jojo.._

_ _Prancūzija! _¡Borracho de mierda! ¡No te aproveches de Polonia, hijo de perra!_

_ P-ero fue el quien, ¡hip!, m-e invito a beb-er_

_ ¡No me importa! ¡Nos vamos!_

_ Oshe Liet~ ¿t-te dije qu-que laaa baguett-e podr-ia usharze c-como j-juguete, sesuall~?_

_El deporte nacional es tirar la fruta a los camiones españoles. Hay competiciones y generalmente celebran sus olimpiadas allá por septiembre contra lo que queda del Imperio Español. _

Miro con frialdad la última botella vino que le quedaba, para luego voltear a mirar el estadio lleno de gente que gritaba entusiasmada. A su lado, España tenía la misma cara de poker que el pero sabia que en el fondo estaba gozando de lo lindo.

_ Te gane_

_ Sabes, si tu, Italia e Inglaterra dejaran de contratar tantos extranjeros sus ligas no serían tan reconocidas_

_ Tú también lo haces_

_ Me quedo con sus sobras, hijo de-_

_ ¡Mi Andy gano! ¡Hoy hacemos cositas, mi Andy lindo, ganador, wiiiii~!_

_ Romano, aquí no..._

_ Jojo, créeme que eso no te lo envidio_

_ ¡Mi Franny perdió! ¡Maldito España! ¡No te preocupes, _my love, _yo te voy a consolar toda la noche!_

_ Matame_

_ Jaja, ni hablar_

_Otro deporte típico es el "cabezazo contra pechos humanos", consistente en golpear lo más fuertemente posible el pecho de un voluntario italiano. _

_ Italia, dame más vino_

_ ¡Shhh! Alemania esta hablando y después dice que el estupido que no presta atención soy yo_

_ ¡Me estoy quedando dormido así que dame un poco más de tu jodido vino!_

_ ¡Pues no se me antoja, borracho de mierda! ¡Presta atención!_

_ ¡Tú presta atención, niñato mal criado!_

_ ¡Te mataré, viejo barbudo!_

_ ¡Yo te matare primero!_ cumpliendo con lo dicho, Francia saco su pistola y le disparo al italiano en el pecho, que cayo al suelo. El rubio iba a rematarlo pero sintió un dolor fuerte en su brazo: un cuchillo lo atravesó y ahora sangraba mucho. Volteo a tiempo para cargar contra Romano, quien iba a lanzarle otro; haciéndolo caer contra la pared.

_ ¿Cual es tu puto problema, Francia?_ le grito España, lanzándose contra él, cortándolo con su hacha.

_ ¡No te metas con mi Franny, español de cuarta!_

Y así empezaron a volar cuchillos, armas, balas, ¡hasta personas! Francia se quedo sin su vino italiano. Pero...

_ ... de la región del sur, ¡son super deliciosos!_ le decía Hong Kong a Islandia, que observaba todo con expresión curiosa.

_ Podríamos invadir Italia con un ejercito de vikingos armados con hachas y lanzas super afiladas, después quemaremos sus casas, castraremos a los varones y violaremos a las mujeres_

_ Ehh... si eso es lo que quieres hacer..._

_En cuanto al fútbol, la única manera que tiene su selección nacional de ganar un mundial es amañando las votaciones para que éste se celebre en su país, para a continuación comprar a los árbitros y a los porteros con el fin de que los primeros arbitren a su favor y de que los segundos se dejen marcar gol cuando jueguen contra Francia. _

**Mundial de Futbol, Francia, 1998~ El equipo francés derrota a Brasil 3 - 0, siendo su primer titulo mundial. **

_ ¿Como coño hice esto? Creo que estoy borracho..._

_ ¡Bien hecho hombre! ¡Ningun mocoso independencista emancipado va a ganar aquí!_

_ ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Quien los cría y después se van dejandolo solo y pobre a uno!_

_ Esperen, les digo que yo no me lo esperaba..._

_ ¡Francia! ¡Francia! ¡Francia!_

_ ¡Que me escuchen carajo! ¡Los odio, hijos de perraaaa!_

_Cuna del croasán _

_ ¿Qué vas a pedir, _capitano_? Obviamente tu pagas lo nuestro claro~_

_ Ni lo sueñes. Además, no entiendo una mierda de lo que dice el menú_

_ Típico de alguien poco glamouroso: no sabe como vestirse, menos va a saber hablar francés. Es uno de los idiomas de la moda, alemán ignorante_

_ ¡Oye! ¡Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre insultar a MI macho!_

_ Esta bien, esta bien... Pediré un café cortado con un cruasán con crema_

_ Yo también quiero un cortado con un cruasán con crema~_

**Hijos de puta. Saben francés y no me ayudan. **Pensó Alemania, molesto_ Este... pediré un descafeinado con un coasan..._

_ Cruasán_

_ Crusan..._

_ _Croissant. _Bestia cuadrada poco glamourosa_

_ ¡Romano!_

_ ¡Como mierda se diga! ¡Y lo quiero de chocolate! ¡Putos franceses de mierda!_

_Franceses famosos:_

_El Conde de Montecristo _

_ Yo soy aquel, que cada noche te persigue~_

_ Ya basta_

_ Yo soy aquel, que por ti ya no vivee~_

_ Italia, cállate_

_ El que te espera, el que te sueñaa~_

_ _Italie..._ _

_ Aquel que reza cada noche, por tu amooorrrr~_

_ ..._

_ ¡Y estoy aquí, aquí, para querertee~! ¡Y estoy aquí, aquí, para adorarte~! ¡Y estoy aquí, aquí, para decirte~! ¡Amooooooooooooorrrrrrrrr~!_

_ ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO! ¿SOLO VINISTE AQUÍ PARA JODERME CON ESA CANCIONCITA DE MIERDA? ¡VOY A MATARTE!_

_ En realidad vine para que me devuelvas mis cuadros, ladronzuelo. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra~_

_ Eres un mocoso malcriado_

_ Y tu eres mi... ¡AMOOOOORRRRRR~!_

_ Te odio tanto_

_¿Sabías que las mujeres francesas llevan bragas-faja y son muy puritanas? _  
_(mienten en las encuentas de sexo para ser 1os en algo) _

_ Francia, ¿tienes un-?_

_ Ten, toma_

_ _Tak_ _

Francia y Dinamarca se encontraban en la terraza del edificio de reuniones, disfrutando de su placer culpable: el cigarrillo. El francés era uno de los pocos que sabía que el otro fumaba (cosa que con su personalidad tierna e inocente no daba muestras de tener ese vicio), pero los asuntos de los demás le importaban un carajo.

_ Ahhh- Oye, ¿no escuchas algo?_ le dijo el danés, que empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

_ Creo que viene de adentro_ contesto el rubio, que entro seguido del otro. Caminaron sin apagar sus cigarros, hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta. Se asomaron y Dinamarca tuvo que sujetarse a su compañero para no caerse: ahí estaban Hong Kong e Islandia, besándose, mientras se acariciaban con suavidad. **Gracias a Dios que están vestidos. **pensó el danés, aliviado. Francia hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse del pobre nórdico. Entre tanto, los dos chicos se separaron; mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

_ ¿Y... que tal estuvo?_ le pregunto el albino al otro.

_ ¿Ah? Pues muy bien.. bien... ehhh..._ el castaño se apresuro a abrazarlo, para que no notara sus sonrojadas mejillas.

_ Si quieres pasar al siguiente paso tendrás que esperar, porque soy virgen y quiero que me lo haga alguien especial. ¿Entiendes? A un vikingo como yo, no puede penetrarlo un tipo cualquiera..._

El francés se apresuro a arrastrar al otro de nuevo a la terraza. El pobre danés estaba que se ahogaba con lo que quedaba de su cigarro y él no quería escándalos.

_ ¿Qué le voy a decir a Nor?_ se lamentaba.

_ Nada. Nosotros no sabemos nada. El chico sigue virgen y eso es lo que importa_ lo consoló el francés, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

_ ¡Yo conservare la pureza de-! ¡Cof, cof, cof!_

_ Comprendo tu dilema, pero no hables como Prusia por favor_

_(seguro que ya lo sabias)TODO EL MUNDO ODIA A FRACIA? _

_ ¿De que color ves tu el vestido, Francia?_

El aludido miro con odio a sus dos auto invitados: Bielorrusia y Romano. Que se habían colado en su casa para hablarle sobre el vestido ''multicolor'' que estaba en todos lados: si era negro y azul, negro y celeste, dorado y azul, blanco y dorado. ¡A él no le importa! ¿Por qué un puto vestido hacia que, literalmente, se parara el mundo? ¡Se merecían todos los males que estaban viviendo por ser unos idiotas!_

_ Mocosos... Me importa un rábano el puto vestido. Es más: el diseño es horrible y los colores también... así que... ¡VÁYANSE DE MI PUTA CASA!_

Los dos rubios lo miraron fijamente antes de abrazarse entre sí y empezar a llorar fuertemente. Francia hizo amago de sacar su pistola cuando recordó algo importante...

_ Ah, no, ni se les ocurra-_

_ ¡Queríamos tu opinión por ser uno de los países que organizan los mejores desfiles de moda! ¡Eres un insensible!_ le grito Romano, antes de tomar aíre y gritar más fuerte_ _SPAGNAAAAAAAAAAA!__

__ SIASTRAAAAAAAAAAA!_ _

El pobre francés hizo amago de huir, cuando su puerta principal cayo despedazada a su pies; mostrando las dos sombras altas de España y Ucrania, el primero tenía su hacha y la mujer su inseparable botella de vodka y un tridente.

_ ¿Q-qué le hiciste a mi, ¡hip!, herrrrmanita, franshes de mierrrrda?_

_ ¿Y yo que te dije sobre molestar a Romano, Francia?_

Detrás de ellos seguían oyéndose los sollozos de las otras dos naciones, que se limpiaban la nariz cada uno con su pequeño pañuelito rosa con voladitos.

_ Les decía que yo veía el vestido de color azul marino y negro. ¿Y ustedes de que color lo ven?_

* * *

_**Referencias~**_

_**Aca en Argentina se hizo una novela basada en el conde Montecristo... llamada Montecristo xDD Y el tema de apertura es el que canta Italia. En su momento fue una canción muy popular.**_

_**Ya mencione en la primera versión que el croissant lo inventaron los turcos~**_

_**También lo del Mundial del 98, que estaba supuestamente arreglado para que el anfitrión (Francia) ganara y bla, bla~**_

_**Datos re wiiii~**_

_**Este Francia es un borracho, violento y vive fumando. ¡Y no le importa su aspecto! Mon Dieu! **_

_**Crío a Canadá, a quien practicamente le dejaba lo que quería hasta que Inglaterra se lo llevo. Por eso es que este Canadá fuma.**_

_**No es muy social, aunque le guste visitar burdeles y bares, prefiere pasar el tiempo solo.**_

_**Sus mejores amigos son España y Prusia, aunque en realidad los detesta bastante; también tiene una relación amistosa con Suiza. Quiere a Canadá como a un hijo e Inglaterra vive acosándolo.**_

**_Al igual que a Austria, Italia suele hacerle muchas bromas. _**

**_Su arma es una pistola._**

**_Lo único que lo diferencia de Francia es que su cabello y ojos son un poco más oscuros (aunque estos suelen estar rojos e hinchados por la resaca)_**

**_Voy a tardar en publicar el capitulo que sigue: es Grecia y, aunque no lo crean, ya tengo terminados todos los que le siguen menos el suyo. ¡Es que 2PGrecia es un personaje tan complejo x.x Bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo Alemania! (?)_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	12. Grecia

**_Elláda (Representada por Hermes Karpusi)_**

_País ubicado en algún lugar del Mediterráneo poseedor de quien sabe cuantas cientos de miles de millones de islas inexploradas y un idioma extremadamente raro y difícil de entender _

_ ¡Un perro! ¡Que delicioso manjar, voy a cocinarte y-!_

_ ¡Oye China! ¡Aléjate de mi perro!_

_ Ah, Grecia no sabía que... ¿también tienes un gato? ¡Yumiii, que rico! ¿A cuanto me lo vendes?_

_ Por toda mi deuda externa_

_ Vete al demonio_

_ Y tu aléjate de mis mascotas_

_Capital: Solo son ciudades sin unificarse_

**Hace muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos años~ **

_ Y recuerda mi niño_ le decía Antigua Grecia a su hijo, que abrazaba a un enorme perro_ Todos son unos hijos de puta, no puedes ni dormir tranquilo porque en cualquier momento pueden atacarte, robarte todo y torturar a tus perros. ¡Malditos traicioneros, herejes!_

_ Buah..._ el pequeño comenzó a llorar, mientras su madre trataba de calmarlo.

_ ¡Llorar solo hará que te veas débil! ¡Y se notaran más tus ojeras!_

**En la actualidad~ **

_ Te odio mamá_ susurro Grecia, que miraba en la repetición del noticiero las protestas que hubo en todo su país ese día. Basta con decir que el reloj marcaba que eran las 3:30 A.M

_Gobierno: Politeista _

_ Grecia es un sucio, su estatua tiene salchichita~_

_ Tus estatuas también_

_ ¡Que mala onda eres, _capitano_!_

_ Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien invadió Grecia en primer lugar, te salio todo mal y como siempre fui yo quien tuvo que salvarte el culo_

_ De saber que eras tan insoportable me hubiera ido a follar con él a cualquier lugar, dicen que es buenísimo en la cama~_

_ Sigue soñando_

_Dios supremo: Zeus _

_ ¡Grecia~! ¡Traje galletas~!_

_ ¡Aléjate de mí, turco acosador! ¡Zeus, te imploro que lo fulmines con un rayo divino para proteger nuestras tierras!_

El griego señalo hacia el cielo... que simplemente estaba completamente azul y libre de nubes. Turquía lo miro preocupado hasta que un pequeño gatito negro empezó a caminar alrededor de sus piernas.

_ Que lindo~_

_ ¡Ataca Misifus, ataca!_ el gatito se limito a ronronearle al otro, que se agacho a acariciarlo.

_ Lindo gatito~_

_ ¡Gato de mierda! ¡Todos son iguales!_

_Según dicen, esta cerca de Italia y Turquía. _

_ Grecia volvió a echarme de su casa, hijo de puta_

_ Te dije que no lo hicieras, es todo tu puta culpa Italia. Estoy perdiendo soldados en el frente por tu culpa_

_ Entonces le hubieras pedido a Prusia que fuera a buscarme _capitano~ _Obviamente quieres verme, no te avergüences por ello~_

_ Cállate. Aún así, aunque le hubieras invadido, tú y Grecia son amigos. ¿Por qué te hecho de su casa?_

_ Pues, el me dijo que tenía insomnio y quise ayudarlo..._

**Flashback~**

**_ ¡Mueve el culo, pendejo! ¡Hago esto con Alemania todos los días y termino cansadisimo! ¡Y me duermo hasta en el suelo!_**

**_ Es que muy agotador..._**

**_ ¿Donde esta tu lado inteligente? Tú sabes, ''mente sana, cuerpo sano''_ **

**_ Pero yo no tuve un tutor que me instruyera en las artes físicas..._**

**_ ¡Pues aquí estoy yo! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Uno, dos! ¡Mira el culo de la tipa de la tele, así tienes que quedar!_ **

_ ... no sabe nada sobre el ejercicio_

_ ¡Tú solo mirabas el trasero de la entrenadora!_

_ ¡Estaba en la tele, así que no se iba a dar cuenta!_

_El yogur más bueno del mundo. _

_ ... por fin... voy a... poder... zzz..._

¡Lo había logrado! ¡Por fin! Su mente estaba en blanco, destensando sus músculos, cayendo en el mundo del sueño después de-

_ ¡Grecia! ¡Quiero yogur, dame yogur!_

Y Japón le arruino la alegría.

_ Esta en el refrigerador_

El japones fue hacia donde le señalo, rompiendo varios objetos en el camino, mientras que él se limito a tratar de controlar el tic en su ojo derecho y al mismo tiempo contenerse a sí mismo para no matar al otro.

_ ¡Yogur, yogur, yogur!_

_Son grandes compositores de música que crean con cacerolas, piedras y palitos, logrando asi un sonido armonioso con el cual halagan a sus dioses. _

_ El mundo de los sueños es mi paraíso, el paraíso en donde me esperan los ángeles en sus nubes suavecitas y calentitas~_

Grecia abrazaba fuertemente a su gato mientras rodaba sobre su cama. Su intento de seguir la costumbre latina de ''dormir la siesta'' había fracasado porque un grupo de manifestantes se reunió en un parque cerca de su casa y hacían ruidos sumamente molestos: desde el eco de sus voces hasta el sonido de cacerolas siendo golpeadas por palos.

_ ¿Qué es el sueño? ¿Y si nosotros somos el sueño de un ser superior...?_

_Otros datos:_

_Grecia es famosa por sus filósofos, de los cuales todos conocen el nombre pero nadie sabe bien para que los recuerdan _

Era un día como cualquiera, en una reunión como cualquiera. Grecia buscaba un rinconcito para tirarse e intentar dormir pero entre tanto desastre solo se le ocurría dormir en el suelo. Siguió caminando alrededor de la mesa hasta que sintió que lo empujaban, haciéndolo caer sobre algo suavecito y caliente.

_ ¡Buahhhh! Ah, eres tu Grecia~ Creí que era uno de esos idiotas poco glamourosos_ parece que había caído encima de Italia del Sur

_ Eres muy calentito y suavecito. Y también hueles bien_ se limito a decirle, acomodándose mejor sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos.

_ _Grazie~ _Ehh..._ el pobre italiano comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con el griego encima suyo_ ¿Quieres un abrazo?_

_ Quiero dormir_ rezongo_ Tu eres suavecito, un colchón suavecito, con sabanas suavecitas y calentitas_

_ Hombre, creo que esta delirando_ dijo otra voz, que reconocio vagamente como la del otro Italia_ Grecia, deberías leer uno de esos libros que escribió esa gente tuya. A todos nos aburren_

_ ¡Oye! ¡Troya esta basada en uno de esos libros y como que, es muy glamourosa!_ Romano rodeo al griego con sus brazos_ Pobrecito Grecia, ese insomnio que no le deja dormir. Yo soy muy cool y glamouroso así que te dejare estar; pero solo por esta vez_

_ Gracias_ el castaño sintió de nuevo esa agradable sensación de volar, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y el calor del rubio lo arropaba junto al sonido de su corazón, que era como una melodía relajante...

_ ¡Grecia!_ la voz de Turquía lo hizo despertarse de golpe, listo para huir de su pegajosa presencia_ ¡Salte de encima de Italia! ¡Si España te ve-!_

_ ¡No lo invoques, idiota!_ lo interrumpió Veneciano enojado.

Pero fue demasiado tarde...

_ ¿Que haces encima de Romano, Grecia?_ abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un enfurecido español tronando sus dedos.

Para su suerte, morir era como quedarse dormido.

_Los misiles de las bases militares griegas apuntan a Turquía _

_ Misifus, Aristoteles, Alejandro, Atenea, Zeus, Socrates, Platon, Homero_ llamo Grecia a su gato y a su fiel camada de perros_ Ahí esta el blanco, ¡ataquen!_

_ ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PERROS MALOS, GATITO MALO! ¡DEJENME!_

_ Esto te pasa por hacer que España me quite mi colchón viviente y suavecito, turco de mierda_

Si, Grecia era un hombre muy rencoroso y vengativo cuando se trataba de Turquía... Y todavía cree que Romano es un colchón.

* * *

**_¡POR FIN LO TERMINE! ¡DIOS! XD_**

**_Datos muy...zzz~_**

**_Este Grecia sufre de insomnio, por lo que duerme muy poco o sencillamente no lo hace... Lo comprendo perfectamente, es algo horrible T.T_**

**_Es un amante de los perros, por lo que no le gustan los gatos, excepto uno: Misifus, ya que el se lleva bien con sus perros._**

**_Es muy antisocial y no sale mucho, por lo que no lleva ningún tipo de arma con él. Suele aburrir a los demás países debido a que cuando habla, suele irse de las ramas con temas filosóficos._**

**_Odia a Turquía, quien lo crío, ya que es muy mimoso y sobre protector._**

**_No hay muchos datos sobre como se ve físicamente, la foto de portada fue mi referencia._**

**_Estoy viendo que al fandom le encanto la canción ''A Monster Like Me'' de Morland &amp; Debrah Scarlett. ¡A mi también me gusto! Dios, es tan 2P!Noruega esa canción~ Con un toque de nuestro Noru original */* Aunque mi estilo va más hacia Karin Park, esta canción es preciosa y la verdad es que me puede bastante, me enamoro totalmente. La traduje en mi cuenta de lyrics-translate. com; si quieren leer la letra en español~ Para mi este año, Eurovision esta entre: Noruega, Estonia (a mi no me gusta tanto, pero tiene su encanto), Italia, Irlanda, Islandia y España. _**

**_(¿Vieron lo que paso en Alemania? ¡Pobre Andreas! ¡Sean más comprensivos! x.x)_**

**_Bueno, como dije, los demás capítulos ya estas escritos. Si son buenitos, voy a subir el que sigue durante esta semana~_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**

**_Un review o un fav, si también quieres un colchón Romano que habla, respira y vive._**


	13. Dinamarca

_**Danmark (Representado por Christian **_**_**Køhler**) _**

_Lema: Der er et land  
_

_(el mejor país del mundo, con diferencia) _

_ Soy tan pequeñito en el mapa. A veces me pregunto porque soy tan alto_

_ Alto y tierno~_

_ Basta Nor, haces que me sonroje..._

_ Yo también me sonrojaría si me tocaras ahí_

_ ¿De que hablas Fin-? ¡Nor! ¿Que te dije sobre manosearme sin mi consentimiento!_

_Himno:_

_We are the champion! _

_ Si algo me gusto de Eurovision 2013, fue haber ganado en la casa de mi amigo Su. ¡Una victoria nórdica!_

_ Que dulce..._ algunos periodistas se secaron los ojos, conmovidos por las palabras del danés.

_ ¿Cuando vas a irte de mi casa?_

_ ¡Suecia, no seas malo con Dan! ¡Esta abriendo su corazón por ti, maldita sea!_

_ Nor, eres mi amigo y te estimo mucho... Pero a Dinamarca lo odio y siempre lo odiare. De hecho, sigo contando mentalmente los minutos para que se vaya de aquí. Tic, tac, tic, tac~_

_Área:_

_En el culo del mundo _

_ Romano, yo por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo. Y te llevaría conmigo para asegurarme de que nadie se te acerque. Te am... te am... te amo_

_ ¡Oh, España~! ¡Pero el fin del mundo es muy lejos, vayamos a algún lugar mas cerquita! ¿Qué tal Dinamarca? ¡Es muy dulce y timidon, no va a molestarnos!_

_ Como tu quieras mi am... am... amor_

_ ¡Y tratas de ser más amoroso conmigo! _Ti amo~!__

_Moneda:_

_Corona danesa (se paga con coronas) _

_ _Fratello! _¡Fui a Dinamarca de vacaciones con Andy y por el cambio de moneda no nos sobro nada! ¡Es muy injusto!_

_ ¿Y que quieres que haga? ¡Yo no quería adoptar el euro pero me-! Oye, ¿fuiste a Dinamarca y no me invitaste?_

_ Buaaaahhh, no pude comprarme ropaaaaaa_

_ ¡No me cambies de tema! ¡Fuiste de vacaciones con tu perra y no me invitaste! ¡Mal hermano, traidor!_

_Es enemiga de Venecia _

_ _¡No me lastimes! ¡Tengo parientes en Copenhague, soy bueno!__

__ ¡Y yo también!__

__ Pero hombre, solo les quería comprar una botella de vino__

__ ¡Llévate todas las botellas que quieras pero no nos lastimes~!__

__ ¿Gratis? ¡Gracias! ¡A Noru les va a encantar!_ _

Dinamarca se palmeo la frente y a su lado, Noruega reía a carcajadas.

_ Italianos cobardes, ojala los de aquí fueran así_

_ ¡No seas malo Nor! ¡Eso fue un robo!_

_ Yo te he hecho muchos regalos, ¿lo consideras un robo?_

_ El perfume que me regalaste se lo robaste a Francia, si no recuerdo mal..._

_ ¡Dan no aprecia mis regalos! ¡Is, ven a consolar a tu hermano, que necesita mucho amor!_

_ ¡Espera Nor! ¡No quería ofenderte! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!_

_'A ver si ponen un puto puente de una vez''  
_

_Danés mosqueado por cruzar de isla en isla nadando _

**Hace muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos, muchos añosh~ **

_ ¡Soy super musculoso!_ exclamaba con alegría Noruega, que salia escandalosamente del agua. Todos voltearon a verlo, observando maravillados el esculpido y mojado cuerpo del noruego.

_ Nor... creo que debo construir puentes... para ir de un... lugar a... otro_ le dijo Dinamarca, quien, a pesar de su musculatura, tenía una nula resistencia física.

_ ¡Pero es un buen ejercicio! ¿O no es así, señores?_ pregunto Noruega a la pequeña multitud que los observaba, que asintió con entusiasmo.

_En el colegio, la asignatura más importante es la natación, ya que es fundamental nadar para pasar de isla a isla_

**En la actualidad~ **

_ Todos me siguen amando_ canturreo Noruega, guiñándole el ojo a unas chicas, que rieron y le tiraron besos. Dinamarca se apresuro a acercarse a él y alejarlo de ellas.

_ Estas niñas de hoy_ susurro molesto. A su lado, el noruego aprovecho para abrazarse contra él_ Y te estoy sintiendo, no haremos ningún espectáculo exhibicionista o algo así_

_ No me quejaré, estoy feliz así~_

_El deporte principal es el furbo y el tenis _

_ Dios... me voy a morir..._

_ ¡Shiii~! ¡Vamossshh equipoooo~!_

_ Nor, acabo de perder... Ay, Dios... necesito agua..._

_ ¿Agua? Esho ez para niños, ten un poquitito de whisky Dan~_

_ Agua..._

_ ¡Dan! ¿Te hash dezmallado? Y-yo t-te voy a violar, digo, ashudar~_

_Daneses famosos:_

_Los Vikingos _

_ ¿Puedes creer que perdí uno de mis sopla cuernos? ¡Y era mi favorito!_

_ Pues si fueras más ordenado no te pasarían esas cosas, Nor_

_ ¡Yo soy muy ordenado!_

_ cof-contusbotellas-cof_

_ Que mal amigo eres Fin. No hables por lo bajo como una mujer, arreglemos las cosas como hombres~_

_ Nor, no..._

_ ¡Traigan las armaduras y las espadas! ¡Preparen a las mujeres, después de que patee el trasero de este idiota haremos una orgía de primera!_

_ _NORGE! _¡DEJA DE HABLAR PENDEJADAS Y SIÉNTATE! ¡TU TAMBIÉN _FINLAND_!_

Los dos se apresuraron a obedecer, mirando asustados al danés; que respiraba agitadamente.

_ ¡AHORA PIDANSE DISCULPAS!_

_ _Tilgivelse_ _

__ A__nteeksianto_ _

_ ¡MUY BIEN!_

Finlandia y Noruega acercaron sus sillas, olvidando por un instante sus imágenes de ''machos que no le temen a nada'' porque Dinamarca podía ser muy ingenuo e inocente, pero cuando se enfadaba le salía el lado vikingo. **Y eso da mucho miedo **pensaron al mismo tiempo, encogiéndose en sus lugares.

_Suelen vender (pañales usados) camisetas de todas las selecciones de los países, sobre todo de Sealand, Inframundo y Reino Hundido de Gran Pestaña e Islandia del Norte. _

**En la junta del Consejo Nordico~ **

_ ¿Por qué Estonia no puede ser uno de nosotros?_ le gritaba Finlandia a Suecia, que lo observaba embelesado.

_ Porque no es un país nórdico, Fin. Y se acabo la discusión_ el finés empezó a gritarle nuevamente, mientras los otros tres simplemente observaban.

_ Su, deberías admitir que estas celoso. No es nada malo_ hasta que Dinamarca abrió, como siempre de forma inintencionada, la boca.

El sueco y el finés voltearon a verlo, con un brillo asesino en los ojos. Cuando el pobre danés tomo constancia de lo que había dicho, ya estaba tirado en el suelo, con Suecia encima de él tratando de ahorcarlo; mientras Noruega e Islandia trataban de sujetarlo.

_ ¡TE ODIO!_

_ P-per y-o solo d-ecía l-la v-verdadddd. Lo s-siento mucho... eeekkk_

* * *

**_Datos re datosos~ _**

**_Este Dinamarca es practicamente igual al original, pero a pesar de su musculatura y gran altura tiene una nula resistencia física; cansandose con facilidad. _**

**_Es muy tímido e inocente, al punto de ser muy ingenuo. _**

**_Noruega lo acosa y esta con él en todo momento, aprovechando cuando esta distraído para manosearlo. Aun así, lo quiere mucho. _**

**_Su vicio secreto es el cigarrillo (aunque aca no lo muestro, perdón xD)_**

**_No suele llevar ningún tipo de arma debido a su personalidad pasiva, al igual que Grecia, aunque a veces suele llevar un hacha al igual que España._**

**_Como dije antes, este capitulo y los que siguen ya los tengo escritos hace raaatoooo~ Así que nada, gozenlo~_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	14. Islandia

**_Ísland (Representada por Egil Steilsson) _**

_Es, mas que un país, un trozo de tierra (en medio) arriba del océano atlántico_

_ .. y entonces lo estilas y ¡listo!_

_ Puaj, que asco hombre. ¿Como puedes comerte a un pobrecito tiburón que no daña a nadie? ¡Asesino!_

_ Vivo en una isla, si sabes una forma más fácil de conseguir comida, dímela_

_ Este... yo..._

_ La gente no vikinga como tu es patética. Vayámonos Puffin_

_ ¡Por favor no me comas!_

_ ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no voy a comerte, pájaro idiota?_

_ ¿T-te co-mes a tu propia m-mascota? Creo que voy a vomitar..._

_ Ok, pero después tú limpias. Reglas de la casa_

_ Aunque digan muchas cosas buenas sobre ella, la verdad es que está (peor que espiña) muy al norte _

_ Hermanito, me alegro tanto de que ya estés mejor. No preocupes más a tu hermano mayor..._

_ ¿Estas llorando? ¡No llores! ¡Los vikingos somos machos y no lloramos!_

_ Ese es mi niño, mi hermanito. Llámame hermano mayor_

_ No_

_Una de las cosas más oportunas que han hecho en la vida, fue negarse a entrar (__al matadero) a la UE _

_ Puffin, ya es 2015 y por fin no tenemos problemas de dinero_

_ ¿Entonces no vas a comerme?_

_ Ahora que tengo la despensa llena, no_

_ La otra, no leer este artículo. _

Mr Puffin observo horrorizado como su ¿dueño? ponía un olla con agua para calentar. Luego empezó a cortar algunas verduras para ponerlas en las sarten y cocinarlas con un poquito de aceite, ideal para mezclarlas con cualquier tipo de carne. Ya sabía que se venía su fin. Islandia era un tipo volátil, demasiado parecido a su hermano aunque lo negara, no se arrepentiría de ahorcarlo, arrancarle las plumas y después cocinarlo.

_ Puffin-_

_ ¡No me mates! ¡Fui tu amigo durante toda tu vida! ¿Qué paso con lo de ser compañeros vikingos? ¡Faltas a tu palabra!_ el ave voló hacia lo alto de un estante, sabiendo que el islandés no lograría alcanzarlo allí.

_ Iba a decirte que estabas parado sobre el pescado_ el joven fue hacia la bolsa y saco dos bolsas. De una saco unos pequeños pescaditos que puso en un pote_ Toma, come_

_ Gracias. Lo siento por..._

_ Estoy más que acostumbrado_ Islandia le resto importancia y se limito a seguir cocinando. Hacia tanto que Puffin alucinaba con que se lo iba a comer, que ya era algo cotidiano. Prendió el televisor, donde contaban en la reunión de ayer de la Union Europea; Noruega había enloquecido y había asesinado a todos, dejando solo a Dinamarca ileso_ Idiotas_

_Clima:_

_A decir verdad bastante poco cambiante, se parece al de Inglaterra, aunque por suerte la gente no es tan (japuta) odiosa._

_ Dan, necesito un consejo_

_ ¡Claro, Is! Iré a preparar un café, aquí hace un poco de frío..._

_ Necesito hablar sobre sexo_ Dinamarca tuvo que hacer malabares para que no se le cayeran las frágiles tacitas de café al suelo_ Conocí a este guerrero oriental, Hong Kong, y nos besamos y eso, pero dicen que los asiáticos la tienen chica y yo quiero pasarla bien, no quiero un pene pequeño_

_ ¿Po-por que n-no le p-preguntas a Nor, Is? El es un pervertido de primera, sabrá aconsejarte_ le dijo el danés, ya mas tranquilo; sirviendo el café.

_ Precisamente por eso, me dará detalles escabrosos para que me eche atrás y un vikingo nunca retrocede. Mata y viola_

**Dios mio_ **Supongo que tienes razón... solo haz lo que te salga del corazón Is. ¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?_

_Típico islandés _

_Si quieres residir en Islandia y pasar desapercibido en la sociedad, primero haz de cambiar tu fisico:_

_Bigote rubio, pelo largo rubio, alto, blanquisimo con ojos azules, cachas, vestir con ropa de cuadros con muchas capas... en definitiva, ser un verdadero vikingo _

_ ¿Crees que me vería lindo con el cabello largo?_

_ ¿Eh?_

Hong Kong miro asustado a su nuevo novio, Islandia, que miraba su reflejo en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo.

_ ¿Largo hasta...?_ empezó a preguntar, temeroso de responder algo que pudiera enojarlo.

_ Largo. Hasta el codo, mitad de la espalda. Como un vikingo_

_ Pero los vikingos eran altos, con el cabello largo ellos se veían más- ¡Ah!_

El islandés le había arrojado el espejito y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Mr Puffin voló de su hombro hasta la ventana, listo para huir de la furia de su amo.

_ Gracias por recordarme que soy un enano_

_ No, lo siento no quise decir... ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO!

_La altura engaña, pero no siempre... _

Lo habían invitado a una de las reuniones de la Unión Europea para tratar de convencerlo de uniserles, pero al ser tan cotidiano las peleas y los insultos, no pudo evitar aburrirse y quedarse dormido en su silla; con los brazos cruzados y una expresión serena.

_ ¡Cuidado!_

_ ¡Ay!_

Despertó con brusquedad al sentir que le ardían los ojos. Aparentemente, en un intento de alejar a Inglaterra de su persona, Francia había sacudido su valiosa botella de vino, provocando que le cayera en los ojos al pobre islandés.

_ _Je suis desole, mon ami_ _

_ ¡Vete al carajo!_ el enojado islandés saco de la nada una gran espada, muy parecida a la de su hermano, y empezó a sacudirla por todos lados.

_ Chico, estas medio ciego, ¿que te hace pensar que podrías llegar a herirme? ¡Jajajajaja!_

...

_ ¡Gracias por ofrecerte a hablar con Noruega, _love_~!_

_ ¡Y una mierda! ¡El que hablara con él seras tú!_

Los dos rubios, que habían armado un fuerte con sillas, observaron como Islandia seguía sacudiendo su espada por los aires, hiriendo a varios países menos a su blanco principal: ellos mismos.

_ ¡Is! ¡Bien hecho hermanito! ¡Mátalos a todos!_

_ ¿Nore? ¿Eres tú? ¡Inglaterra y Francia me dejaron ciego y no se a quién estoy matando! ¡Nore, Nore!_

_ ¿Ah, si?_ el noruego se alejo de la puerta y se acerco a los otros dos, haciendo sonar sus puños_ Malditos..._

_ ¡Nore! ¿Donde estas? ¡Nore!_

_Es el hermanito menor de Noruega (con quien hace incesto, como, todas las noches) _

_ Nore, Emil no llama a Lukas ''hermano'': ¿que te hace pensar que yo te llamaré así?_

_ Porque eres mucho mejor que Emil~_

_ Compararme con él no funcionara_

_ Tsk, me enorgullece tanto que seas inalterable. Y al mismo tiempo me molesta. Tendré que usar... eso_

_ ¿Eso? ¿Que-? ¿QUE HACES?_

_ Dime hermanito mayor, dime hermanito mayor, dime hermanito mayor, dime hermanito mayor..._

_ ¡Violador, pervertido de mierda! ¡No me toques ahí!_

_Este es el mas baby de los nórdicos y el mas bajito (Hey, es mas bajito que Finlandia!) y se cree un adulto aunque es un adolescente. _

En los ojos rojos de Islandia brillaba una mirada asesina. Dinamarca lo miraba como pidiéndole disculpas mientras Noruega y Finlandia se reían de él a carcajadas, ¡incluso Suecia se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza! ¡Ya no era un niño!

_ Hasta que no cumplas 18 años, en edad humana claro esta, nada de alcohol. Y menos de mi cerveza o el vodka de Fin_

_ ¡Hombre pero si ya tengo centenares de años!_

_ Legalmente tienes 17, así que no me respondas o te iras a tu alcoba_

_ Seras..._

_Hetalia :3 _

Cuando Dinamarca se atrevió a salir de debajo de su silla, vio que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre: las paredes y ventanas completamente agujeradas por las balas, Suecia muerto en su silla en una posición extraña y Finlandia estaba tirado en el suelo junto a Noruega, que apenas se movía.

_ Matar a todos en un ataque de ira... estoy muy orgullos..._ el castaño empezó a toser y su cabeza cayo de golpe al suelo con un sonido hueco. Ya no se movió.

_ Dan_

_ ¿Si, Islandia?_

_ Quiero una cerveza_

_ ... todas las que quieras_ el danés los quería mucho a todos, pero no quería terminar así.

_Y tiene cara de uke y quiere algo con Hong Kong, aunque apenas y lo conoce. _

_ Lo siento_

El islandés le tendía a su novio un gran ramo de flores blancas. El lo observo curioso y se apresuro a tomarlas.

_ Siento haberte dado una paliza por haberme llamado enano, a veces soy muy... temperamental_

_ No te preocupes, no fue nada, fue mi culpa, te perdono_ empezó a hablar rápidamente el hongkonés, que no cabía en sí de la alegría: ¡Islandia le había hecho un regalo, Islandia lo tenía en cuenta!_ Te quiero mucho Islandia_

_ Egil Steilsson_

_ ¿Eh?_

_ Mi nombre es Egil Steilsson, puedes llamarme así cuando estemos solos. Si quieres_

_ ¡Yo soy Xiang Wang! ¡Te quiero, te quiero mucho!_ definitivamente ya podía morir en paz. ¡Era tan feliz~!

_ Oye, ¿que te pasa? ¡Oye, despierta!_

* * *

**_Ok, nadie le dejo reviews a Dan... al menos los views, follows y favoritos me alegran el día xD_**

**_Datos re datosos:_**

**_Este Islandia es albino... no como el otro, albino de verdad: pelo blanco y ojos rojos. _**

**_Aparentemente es un tsundere, no se si lo deje muy plasmado acá. Yo lo veo como que tiene el carácter de nuestro amado Lukas Bondevik~ Con una gran ira asesina, claro esta. _**

**_Su arma es una espada al igual que Noruega._**

**_Es un amante de la aventura. Fue criado por su hermano mayor, quien le hizo llevar un estilo de vida ''vikingo'' basado en: saquear aldeas, violar mujeres e invadir países. Hoy en día sigue viviendo bajo esa filosofía, por lo que todos creen que esta loco. Él fue quien descubrió Groenlandia y América (concretamente Canadá, lo que hoy en día es la provincia de Terranova) _**

**_Sealand le tiene miedo. Mr Puffin también debido a que actualmente en Islandia, los frailecillos son considerados una plaga, por lo que no se regula su caza y son considerados un manjar. Dios Mío Is... O.O_**

**_Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Yiannaru, una gran admiradora de estas locuras que salen de mi mente. ¡Viva Papi España! ¡Ieieeeeoooooo~! _**

**_(Es la parte más pegajosa de la canción de Edurne, me disculpo, de verdad se me ha pegado xD)_**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	15. Escocia

**_Scotland (Representado por Allistor Kirkland) _**

_Escocia es una de las cuatro naciones que componen el Reino Hundido de Gran Bretaña e Islandia del Norte _

Perfil de Escocia en Facebook:

**Allie Kirkland.**

Trabaja en **La Pastelería Super Tiernis de la Familia Kirkland **

Perfil de Escocia en Facebook:

Nació el **30 de noviembre**** de 858.**

Vive en **Edimburgo, Escocia.**

Familia:

**Dyl Kirkland - Hermano**

**Kier Kirkland (Northern Ireland) - Hermano  
**

**Dei Kirkland (Irish Republic) - Hermano  
**

**Oli Kirkland - Hermano  
**

Citas Favoritas: **I love you, my dear brother~ **

_Lema:  
_

_Faldas y Gaitas; ¿necesita algo más el ser humano? _

_ ¡Para de tocar esa cosa, quiero dormir!_ gritaba un pequeño Estados Unidos, asomando su cabecita por la ventana.

_ ¡Lo siento, _dear_! ¡Es que estaba tocando una pieza para Oli~!_

_ ¡Son las dos de la mañana!_

_ Una melodía de amor nocturna~_

_ ¡Incestuoso de mierda!_

_Himno:_

_Saca el _Güisqui Chel_i _

_ ¿Cuanto se debe beber para embriagarse, bro?_

_ No lo se, bro. Nunca me emborrache ni nada de eso_

_ ¡Nosotros tampoco~!_

_ ¿Y tú, Oli?_

_ Tampoco~_

Los hermanos británicos observaban divertidos como las ebrias naciones hacían desastres en el bar, mientras disfrutaban de un whisky, obviamente escoces.

_ She me a-acaba el arrrgumentoooo~ Y la medotologíaaaaaa_

_ Sha callate, ni shabes que mierrrda 'stas cantando_

_ ¡Vodka! ¡Una forrrrrmaaa de viviiiiiiir~!_

_ Olle Liet, ¡hip!, yo t-te quierro mushoooo~_

_Gobierno: Esclavitud Británica _

_ Oli~ Ven a darle un abrazo a tu hermano mayor~_

_ ¡Allie! ¡Viniste a verme!_

_ Si, hermanito~ ¿Quien es un niño bueno? Te amo mucho~_

_ _Fucking Scotland! _¡Deja de manosear a mi pareja, hijo de puta!_

_Escocia en sí es un conjunto de rocas, islas y zonas montañosas llamadas Highlands donde habitan los legendarios Highlanders, guerreros embutidos en sus kilts (o faldas para hombre) y armados con mandobles gigantes. _

_ Lalalala~ Estoy tejiendo un kilt para Oli, porque es mi amado hermano~_

_ ¡Allie, Allie! ¡Es una emergencia!_

_ ¿Qué pasa, Dyl?_

_ ¡Oli de nuevo a llegado golpeado a casa!_

_ Tsk, en que andará este conejito rebelde. ¿Habra sido Francia?_

_ No lo se. Estoy preocupado Allie_

_ Yo también Dy. Ven a darme un abrazo, te haré un té de tilo y después dormiremos juntos una siesta~_

_ ¿Como puedo tener un hermano tan dulce y bueno~?_

_ Esa pregunta me la hago todos los días Dy, porque tú y los otros son la luz de mi vida~ Y matare a quien se atreva a lastimaros... jeje_

_Hay algunas masas de agua, destacando el Lago Ness donde habita Nessi, una bestia anómala que en el Pleistoceno ganó un combate contra un kraken por el control de la laguna. _

_ Psst, Ness. Hola chica, ¿como estas?_

Escocia acaricio la cabeza del ¿monstruo? que se asomaba desde la laguna. Nadie sabia que era, ¡ni siquiera él! Pero no era mala, Nessie lo cuidaba siempre que iba a explorar el lago o sus alrededores; pero había decidido no hablarle de ella a su familia porque temía que su fobia a las criaturas mágicas los cegara y no notaran su bondad.

_ Te quiero Ness~ Eres el solcito de papi~_

_Gastronomía:_

_Patatas fritas, cortezas de cerdo, cacaueses y demás aperitivos para picar mientras se trasiegan un par de botellitas de güiski. _

_ ¡Podrían prestarme atención todos, por favor~!_

Todos los países se callaron abruptamente y observaron al escocés, que había asistido a la reunión junto a sus hermanos para que Inglaterra descansara... y para averiguar quien era la mala persona que lo maltrataba y lastimaba.

_ Verán, el pequeño Oli ha llegado muy golpeado a casa últimamente y quisiera saber quien es el que lo lastima para, ya saben, jeje_ nadie respondió_ Digan quien fue o los haré tragarse todos nuestros cupcakes y pasteles, luego les abriré el estomago, se los sacare y volveré a obligarlos a comérselos otra vez_ ordeno en voz más alta. Todos se estremecieron.

_ ¡Fue el puto de Estados Unidos! ¡Él e Inglaterra salen a escondidas suyas desde hace meses y como es un puto sádico de mierda, le gusta golpearlo mientras le da por atras!_ grito Francia, señalando al pelirrojo. A su lado, Canadá asentía y también señalaba a su hermano.

_ ¡Oye! ¡Mira quien habla de sadista, viejo de mierda!_ se defendió el aludido, sin notar que los británicos se acercaban a él.

_ _Adieu, potelé!_ _se limito a contestar el mayor.

_ ¿Eh?_ el estadounidense se volteo, encontrándose cara a cara con sus cuñados_ _Shit_ _

_ ¿Así que no solo golpeaste a mi hermanito, sino que también sales a escondidas con él? Jeje~_

_La gaita esocesa a las seis y media de la mañana un día de domingo tiene el poder destructivo de catorce bombas termo-nucleares _

__ I hate Scotland! I hate you so much! Fuck you! I hope you die!_ _

Allistor observo por su espejo como Arthur se daba vuelta y entraba a su habitación dando un portazo después de gritarle a Scott, quien se volteo con lentitud y entro a su propia habitación. Se acostó en su cama, tomo su teléfono y cubrió sus oídos con unos grandes audífonos.

_ _Y seré el hombre que camino 500 millas para llamar a tu puerta..._ _canturreaba el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación; por uno de sus ojos cayo una brillante y solitaria lágrima.

_ Así que tu también quieres a tu hermano como no lo tienes que querer_ susurro el rubio, mirando con tristeza a su contraparte.

* * *

**_Wiii~ Lo lindo de tener los capítulos ya escritos, es que puedo actualizar rapido~ _**

**_Datos muy kyaaa~_**

**_Todos los hermanos Kirkland en su versión 2P tienen ese comportamiento psicópata, caracterizado por estar todo el día sonriendo o riéndose._**

**_Este Escocia ama a todos sus hermanos y nunca sería cruel con ninguno de ellos._**

**_También le teme a las criaturas mágicas, aún así, cuida del super kawaiii monstruo del Lago Ness al no estar seguro si es una criatura mágica o sencillamente eso... un monstruo xD_**

**_No lleva armas consigo, excepto sus cupcakes~ _**

**_Y eso, espero que les guste~ Ando medio sin inspiración así que si en cualquier momento dejo de actualizar es por eso T.T_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**


	16. Polonia

**_Polska (Representada por __Franciszek Łukasiewicz) _**

_''Mierda, invadidos otra vez''_

_Un polaco acerca de la nueva situación de su país. _

_ Alemania, desde que me invadiste no te he pedido nada, de hecho, ni siquiera he hablado contigo ni te he molestado, así que a cambio, te lo ruego por Dios, dame café para que me alivie la resaca; por favor_

_ Pues te jodes, no hay café_

_ ¡Entonces ve a comprar!_

_ ¡No puedo idiota! ¡Estamos en guerra con Estados Unidos y dejo de vendernos café!_

_ ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora que carajo tomo para aliviar la puta resaca?_

_ Te repito lo anterior: te jodes_

_''Así que el papa es polaco...Mierda, nos vuelven a invadir''_

_Dos polacos disertando acerca de la utilidad de Polonia en el mundo _

_ Que poco glamouroso que es Polonia, rechazar nuestra invitación para visitar al Papa, ¡es un hombre de su casa! ¿Cuál es su problema?_

_ No lo sé y no me importa. Al carajo con él_

...

_ No quiero salir, no tengo ganas..._ Polonia se encontraba en su habitación, que estaba con las luces apagadas y las ventanas cerradas. Estaba acostado en su cama, tapado completamente con las mantas mientras bebía vodka directamente de la botella_ No me gusta la gente..._

**A diferencia del Polonia original, este es asocial y muy depresivo~ **

_ No quiero salir, ¡hip!, no quiero salir_

_Lema:_

_Invádenos con cuidado _

_ ¡Pobre alma en pena! ¡Yo lo ayuda-! ¿Polonia?_

Prusia observo sorprendido al otro: su cabello estaba despeinado, tenía unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, sus botas estaban completamente desgastadas y su abrigo olía fuertemente a licor y estaba muy sucio.

_ Prusia_ salido con la voz tomada, mirandolo de reojo.

_ _Mein Gott! _¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¡Te ayudare!_

_ Pero si así es como luzco todos los días... Un minuto, se supone que estas viviendo con Rusia, ¿que haces aquí?_

_ Ayudo en nombre de Dios a las pobres almas afectadas por la guerra, ¡y tu eres una de ellas!_

_ Te odio_

_Himno:_

_Marica tu, marica yo... marica aaajaa _

Apenas entro a la sala de reuniones, Lituania sintió la sensación de que lo miraban fijamente; Polonia lo observaba con atención. Lo ignoro, como siempre, caminando hacia su asiento: ya estaba acostumbrado a que el rubio lo acosara, ya sea mirandolo, siguiéndolo a casa o espiándolo. Se sentó en su asiento, sintiendo una sensación fría en su trasero que lo hizo levantarse y gritar fuertemente.

_ ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_ Polonia, Italia y Japón rompieron a reír al observar al lituano, que saltaba en círculos mientras gritaba y lloraba.

_ ¿Que carajo-?_ su silla, y ahora sus pantalones, estaba manchada con lo que anteriormente parecía ser uno de esos sándwiches de helado de chocolate.

_ Es como si te hubieras cagado en los pantalones. ¡Son unos genios!_ felicito Letonia al trío, abrazando fuertemente a Bielorrusia, que ahogaba sus risas en el pecho del chico.

_ ¡Putos de mierda!_ grito el peli castaño, observando su espalda con asco.

_ Puto tú, que te dieron tan duro por el culo que te cagaste encima_ respondió el polaco, que ya había parado de reír.

_ Ya me las pagaras_ Lituania se apresuro a salir del lugar, los tres lo siguieron con la mirada.

_ Les dije que no se enojaría con ustedes_ el rubio volteo a ver a las dos naciones del Eje, que le sonrieron y levantaron sus pulgares.

_Los productos típicos de esta región son judio a la brasa y alimentos rusos y alemanes por doquier. _

_ Coño, creo que de nuevo me... ¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

Polonia se levanto sobresaltado al ver a Lituania dormido en una silla junto a su cama. Se miro a si mismo: su pecho y brazos estaban vendados, y no sentía sus piernas. Miro a su alrededor, reconociendo su habitación. El lituano gruño y abrió lentamente los ojos, lo tomo de los hombro y lo acostó de nuevo.

_ Estas muy lastimado idiota, no tienes resaca_

_ Oh, ¿y que paso con...?_

_ La guerra termino. Supongo que no lo recuerdas porque estas muy lastimado pero perdiste a mucha gente..._

_ ¿Mucha?_

_ Demasiada. Calla y vuelve a dormir, ahora vivo con el borracho de Rusia así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para cuidarte_

_ Liet... me quieres~_

_ ¡Ca-cállate! ¡O te dejare aquí solo!_

_ Si, si_ el polaco cerro los ojos, al instante viendo imágenes incoherentes y opacas. Pero entremedio de ellas distinguió el rostro del castaño, que lo relajo e hizo que se quedara dormido.

_Polonia, en lengua gaélica significa literalmente: Invádeme. _

_ Rusia, aceptare el mandato comunista sin quejarme con una condición_

_ Bueno, tu país es un basurero y tú estas completamente lastimado, supongo que puedo cumplirte un deseo ahora que soy una super potencia_

_ Vodka. Ilimitado. Y gratis. Cuando yo quiera y donde quiera. Dámelo y seré todo tuyo~_

_ Hecho. Yo voy arriba_

_ ¿Eh? ¡No hablaba de eso! ¡Al menos deja que me emborrache primero!_

_¿Sabías que el primer paso para cualquier guerra en Europa (Y por tanto del mundo) es repartirse Polonia? _

__ Liet... te amo tanto mi Liet~__

__ Yo también te amo Po__

__ Por favor no me dejes... nunca... ¡ahhh, ahhh! ¡Toris, eres el mejor!_ _

_ Que asco, ¡hip!, eshe Polonia es un maricón. Me r-recuerrrda a alguien, ¡hip!_

* * *

**_Sigo sin inspiración... ay x.x_**

**_Datos re... ¡hip!_**

**_2P!Polonia es alcohólico. Su bebida favorita es el vodka (pero solo el de su país) Su compañera de borrachera suele ser Ucrania, que también es su mejor amiga._**

**_El único momento en el que esta lucido es durante la resaca xD_**

**_Es antisocial, al punto de no salir de su habitación (e incluso de su cama), a menos que sea absolutamente necesario; por lo que se puede deducir que también padece agorafobia. También es muy depresivo._**

**_Le encanta acosar y hacerle bromas a Lituania, quien lo odia pero en el fondo no puede evitar preocuparse por él y velar por su seguridad, ya que es su único amigo ''verdadero''_**

**_No le importa su aspecto: tiene el cabello rubio (más oscuro que Feliks) despeinado, grandes ojeras, piel pálida y suele vestir con ropas cómodas. Sería el estilo de L de Death Note *3*_**

**_Hagamos algo divertido... Contestare reviews X3_**

_durakoko-chan: **A mi también me da tristeza por Allie, pero admitamoslo: en todos los fics en los que lo emparejan con alguien, ya sea Inglaterra, Gales, Canadá o Francia, siempre lo hacen sufrir. Yo solo quería ser popular (?)**_

_Klan: **¡Gracias por tu comentario~! Tengo que escribir si alguien se comió esos cupcakes xD **_

_Guest: **Tengo hasta el capitulo de Sealand escrito, es que no estoy muy inspirada últimamente T.T Pero me alegra que te guste el fic~ **_

_Romi Sixx: **¡Gracias! ¡El UsUk es una de mis parejas favoritas! El UkUs también me gusta, pero no en su versión 2P. A Allen no se lo puede ukear o esa es mi impresión, simplemente no puedo imaginarlo como uke x/o/x**_

_Ka-Gura Uzumaki: **Que dulce que sos, ¡gracias por tu comentario tan lindo~! ¿Censuraron la Frikipedia? O.O WTF? Yo ni lo note y no me entere xD ¡Que loco!**_

**_Si me dejan más reviews, los voy a contestar, ya era tiempo de que empezara a hacerlo... xD_**

**_Gracias por leer~ _**


	17. Sealand

**_Sealand (Representado por Petar Kirkland) _**

_Principado soberano e independiente ubicado en algún lugar de la Mancha _

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Mi casa no aparece en el mapa de Facebook!_

_ Sealand, ya te dije que no me llames... ¡Un minuto! ¡El idiota que se hace llamar tu padre y yo te prohibimos tener una cuenta en Facebook!_

_ ¡Pero todos tienen! ¡Hasta Letonia y Wy! ¡Peter tiene una!_

_ No es cierto. Berwald y Tino son unos mari... digo, sobre protectores, no permitirían que Peter tuviera un Facebook sin tener la edad permitida para ello_

_ Pero tu eres más bueno que ellos. Espera, eso es mentira_

_ Ahora menos tendrás un Facebook. Tu casa no aparece en el mapa porque no eres un país reconocido y estas castigado por ser un conteston_

_ ¡UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Capital y Mayor Ciudad:_

_Londres _

__ Big bro! _¡Vamos a jugar!_

_ Lo siento Sea, tengo que trabajar. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar afuera?_

_ ¡Pero ya jugué afuera! ¡Quiero jugar contigo!_

_ Lo siento _honey, _estoy muy ocupado_

...

_ ¡Mi hermano no me quiere!_ lloraba el pequeño, abrazado fuertemente por Suecia; quien miro con tristeza a su compañero finés. Este se limito a ir hasta su armario y sacar su rifle automático.

_ Volveré más tarde. Y traeré dulces para Sealand_

_ Trata de no mancharte demasiado la ropa, después me cuesta mucho limpiar las manchas. ¡Y ten cuidado!_ le pidió el rubio, que en el fondo no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el inglés.

_Área:_

_Algún lugar de la mancha _

_ ¡Mamá! ¡Mi casa no aparece en el mapa de Google!_

_ No puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Y ya te dije que no me llames mamá_

_ Papá dice que te llame mamá_

_ Pues papá puede irse a la mierda_

_ ¿Y la mierda donde queda? Un momento... ¿mi casa no aparece en el mapa porque esta en medio de ese lugar raro llamado mierda?_ los ojos del niño empezaron a brillar, amenazando con empezar a llorar.

_ ¡No! ¡Quiero decir que... ay, carajo!_

_ ¿Entonces queda en el carajo? ¡Pero es el punto más alto de un barco!_

_Zona horaria:_

_La misma de Londres _

_ Sealand, ahora que vives conmigo deberás adaptarte a mis reglas_

_ Esta bien papá, ¿después podemos visitar a mi hermanito?_

_ Si, si... empecemos con algo sencillo, a ver... sincronicemos nuestros relojes_

_ Ok~ ¿Qué hora es aquí, papá?_

_ Son las..._

_ ¡Maldito mocoso del demonio! ¡Tendrás huevos para ver a mi hermanito a mis espaldas! ¡Vuelve aquí, llego la hora de tu muerte!_

_ Papá... el tío Noruega dice que es la hora de la muerte..._ y el pequeño Sealand comenzó a llorar. Suecia se apresuro a tomarlo en brazos y tranquilizarlo, mirando por la ventana abierta a su vecino persiguiendo a un asustado Hong Kong.

_Lenguas oficiales:_

_Inglés _

_ No entiendo. ¿Te llamas Hanatamago o Charlotte?_

Sealand observaba confundido a la pequeña y lanuda perrita negra, que se limitaba a mover la cola y sacar la lengua.

_ Hanatamago_ entonces la pequeña cosa adorable estallo al más puro estilo Hulk: su pelo se erizo y empezó a ladrar y gruñir.

_ Charlotte_ de repente la pequeñita se calmo y le lamió la mano. El pequeño rubio le acaricio la cabeza.

_ Eres como el idioma de mamá: no lo habla nadie y nadie quiere molestarse en aprenderlo. ¡A lo mejor acabo de descubrir un idioma bipolar, como tú!_

_ ¡Te escuche! ¡Y estas castigado!_ grito la voz de Finlandia desde la casa.

_ _Shit!_ _

_ ¡Volví a escucharte! ¡Doble castigo!_

_ _Fuck!_ _

_ ¡Puedo estar así todo el día!_

_ ¡Ok, ok, me portare bien!_

_¿Sabías que Sealand parece ser más importante que los países latinos ya que tiene un lugar en Hetalia - Axis Powers? _

El día había empezado muy bien: desayuno su comida favorita, sus padres lo dejaron ir a la reunión de países, tío Dinamarca le dio unos dulces y el tío Noruega no había dicho ni hecho nada escalofriante. ¡El día perfecto!

Hasta que apareció _**él. **_

Se notaba a leguas que estaba de muy mal humor. Su ceño fruncido y labios fruncidos lo delataban junto con su pequeña ave, que temblaba entre sus brazos. Se sentó junto a su hermano, a quien no miro ni saludo; mirandolo a él.

_ Buenos días Sea..._

_ ¡Por favor señor, no me haga nada! ¡Soy un buen niño! ¡Como mis verduras, obedezco a mis padres y hago mi tarea!_ grito el niño, saltando del regazo de su padre para abrazar fuertemente las piernas de un confundido Islandia.

_ Pues, que bien pero: ¿qué clase de vida es esa? ¡Un vikingo vive cada día como si fuera el último, no obedece reglas! Aunque esta muy bien que obedezcas a tus padres_ se limito a decirle el islandés, al notar la mirada fulminante de Finlandia.

_ ¡Si, señor! ¡Seré el vikingo más obediente de todos, señor!_

_ Un buen comienzo sería que sueltes mi piernas_ sugirió el albino con voz amable. Pero para los oídos del pequeño fue un **''¡Maldito mocoso, suéltame de una puta vez o te matare!'' **

_ ¡Si señor, pero no me haga nada por favor! ¡Mamiiiiiii!_ el pequeño rubio comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención de todos. Inglaterra se acerco a ellos, con la mirada preocupada y sin sonreír.

_ ¿Que sucede, _honey_? ¿Quién te ha hecho llorar?_ pregunto, observando a los cinco nórdicos.

_ No vengas a hacerte el hermanito preocupado, eres un inútil_ contesto Finlandia, sacando su rifle.

_ Y tu eres la peor madre del mundo, jajaja_

_ ¡Pendejo!_

_ ¡Idiota!_

* * *

_**Si, señores, me cambie el alias xD Es que quiero juntarlo con mi abandonada cuenta de wattpad, quiero empezar a escribir mis propias historias y aparentemente varias personas lograron volverse profesionales escribiendo desde esa aplicación. Y yo ya llevo unos... ¿cinco años en esta pagina? ¿ay, ya paso el tiempo? T.T Y eso, si no actualizo aca es porque actualice alla. Igual falta para que me ponga a escribir algo porque tengo que pulir varias cosas y bla, bla. Espero que cuando publique mi primera novela original, tenga tan buena aceptación como los fics que he escrito aquí~**_

_**Datos re datosos~**_

_**2P!Sealand es tan inocente como nuestro Sealand original pero al punto de que se cree cualquier cosa, aunque no tenga sentido o él sepa que le han dicho algo incorrecto.**_

**_Note que al hermoso felpudo negro, alias perro, de la familia nordica 2P la llamé ''Hanatamago'' decidí cambiarle el nombre por ''Charlotte'' al recordar que nuestra coshita hermosa Hana quería que le pusieran un nombre común como ese xD Y para hacerla anormal como el resto, la hice medio bipolar y enojona xD_**

**_No lo hice notar mucho pero es muy malhablado._**

**_Pasa la mayoría del tiempo con Suecia y Finlandia, sus padres adoptivos, ya que Inglaterra nunca tiene tiempo para él y la mayor parte del tiempo lo ignora._**

**_Le teme a Islandia~_**

**_Bueno, a partir de aca no se como voy a seguir. Entre el insomnio, la busqueda de trabajo y esta gente que se hace llamar ''familia'' mi vida esta medio complicadita. Y mi bajo estado de animo no ayuda x.x _**

**_Gracias por leer~_**


	18. Bélgica

_** Koninkrijk België (Representado por Bella Van der hoeven) **_

_Lema:_

_"Si te invaden, no temas, Inglaterra o Francia vendrán a ayudarte"_

_ Gracias por ayudarme, idiotas_

_ Fue un placer, zorra_dfdffdsg

_ No es necesario decir malas palabras~_

_ Como sea. Al menos ya no estaré cerca de España para oír sus estupidos chistes sobre belgas_

_ ¿Como que belga en japonés es ver...? ¡Ay! ¡Me diste en el ojo perra!_

_Bélgica es un país bastante plano... en el buen sentido. Su orografía es menos accidentada que una carretera escocesa. _

Bélgica despertó sobresaltada, encontrándose con que todos la miraban y que Alemania estaba parado junto a ella, bastante enojado.

_ Prohibido dormirse en las reuniones. Sin excepción_ añadio, tomando el anotador de la rubia para lanzarselo a Italia; quien empezo a rezongar.

_ No se como haces para dormirte. No tienes nada donde apoyarte_ se burlo España, señalando el pecho plano de la rubia.

_ ¿Entonces admites que me miras las tetas?_ pregunto, fingiendo sorpresa_ ¡España me mira las tetas! ¡Es un pervertido!_

_ ¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?_ Romano se levanto de su asiento_ ¡Andy tu...! ¡Que malo eres!_ le lanzo un cuchillo al español, que lo esquivo por los pelos, y salio corriendo de la sala; ignorando los gritos del alemán.

_ ¡Perra de mierda!_ el castaño se apresuro a levantarse y correr tras el italiano_ ¡Romano, espera! ¡Piensa un poco! ¡Bélgica es una tabla de planchar! ¡No hay nada para mirar!_

_ ¡TE ODIO!_

_Según __Alemania, Bélgica les pertenece_

La palabra ''amor'' les quedaba demasiado grande, al igual que la palabra ''cariño''. Podían hablar de pasión, atracción, pero solo eso. Desde que él era joven se fijaba en ella y ella... solo lo veia como un niño. Pero crecio y ahí llamo su atención, se volvieron más cercanos cuando él invadió su territorio, proclamándose dueño y señor del lugar. Le molesto mucho, aunque al menos ya no tenía que trabajar. Ese día se quedaron solos en su gran casa y una cosa llevo a la otra, estaban desnudos en la cama, a punto caramelo, cuando...

_ _Capitannn...no_ _

_ ¿Bélgica?_

Los hermanos Italia observaron a los dos rubios con diferentes expresiones: Veneciano sereno y Romano con asco. Alemania sintio que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y empezo a sentirse mareado. Bélgica, que estaba acomodada debajo suyo y con las piernas abiertas, trataba de cubrirse.

_ ¡Los voy a acusar con Holanda!_ grito el sureño_ ¡Dios, que asco! ¡Creo que voy a quedarme ciego! ¡Puaj!_ y salio de la habitación, dejando solos a los otros tres.

_2pHetalia :D _

_ ¡Fue muy poco glamouroso! ¡Ve y dale una lección a ese cuadrado caminante, Holandaaa~!_

El pobre holandés le daba palmaditas al italiano, que hablaba sin parar y lo arrastraba hacia el cuarto de Alemania. Como todo hermano mayor, no le gustaba oír sobre la vida sexual de su hermana y le molestaba mucho saber que estuvo a punto de meterse con el germano; pero al mismo tiempo no quería meterse en más problemas con este. No quería sufrir como en el día de la invasión. Pero Romano se veía tan lindo y le pedía que hiciera algo y no estaba España para reclamarle que se estaba pasando de la raya...

_ ¿Vene?_

El noritaliano estaba arrodillado en medio de la habitación, frente a los deformados cuerpos de Alemania y Bélgica. Los tres estaban cubiertos de sangre y, apararentemente, intestinos.

_ Nunca más va a engañarme, nunca más, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca_

_ Los idiomas que se hablan son el francés y el holandés_

Francia y Bélgica observaban divertidos al hermano de la última, que observaba fijamente como el mayor de los italianos se arreglaba el cabello frente a una ventana; con el sol formando un aura brillante a su alrededor. ¡Hasta un par de mariposas revoloteaban junto a él!

_ _Farfalla~_ _dijo el rubio cuando una de ellas se apoyo en su mano, mostrando una imagen fresca y serena.

_ Él es tan... lindo_ murmuro el holandés maravillado.

_ _Oui_ _corearon los dos rubios, que compartian una botella de vino.

_ A veces cuando lo miro, me dan ganas de tomarlo, encerrarlo en algun lugar donde nadie pueda mirarlo ni acercarse a él, para que sea solo mio..._

_ _Non_ _los otros se horrorizaron, imaginando lo insoportable que se pondría España si lo escuchaba.

_ Tocar su piel, marcarlo, tratarlo con suavidad, con el amor que se merece_

_ _Non_ _repitieron, asustandose más que antes.

_ _Ciao~_ _Romano paso junto a ellos y los saludo con una gran sonrisa, correspondida por Holanda.

__ Ik zal de mijne doen_ _dijo con decision, levantandose de su lugar para seguirlo.

_ _Wacht, jij idioot! Spanje vermoord je!_ _le grito la rubia, que se levanto para detener a su hermano.

_ _Merde_ _Francia se apresuro a irse con ellos. Solo pararía al rubio para no tener problemas con su ''amigo'' español, porque cuando se trataba de Romano, no importa cual dimensión sea, era un maldito insoportable.

_En cuanto a costas, _ _El elemento más temible de la costa belga no es la presencia de piratas calvinistas holandeses armados hasta los dientes, sino los bancos de arena y las dunas, donde se quedan varados barcos ingleses con cierta frecuencia, aunque este hecho es ocultado por __Inglaterra. _

_ ¡Señora! ¡Encontramos otro barco!_

Sus investigadores saltaban de alegría, felices por su nuevo descubrimiento. En cuanto a ella... ya estaba bastante fastidiada. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡En su país debía haber alguna otra cosa que no sea un barco pirata sumergido/encayado/destruido!

_ ¿Alguna otra cosa que no sea un barco?_ pregunto desilusionada.

_ No. Veremos si encontramos algo dentro y después ya buscaremos otra cosa. ¡Alegrese, es un galeon ingles!_

_ Otro más_ susurro fastidiada. Se acomodo en su lugar y saco una botella de vino para dedicarse a observar como inspeccionaban el gran barco. Ya arreglaría con Inglaterra esos asuntillos sobre los barcos.

_El clima belga es indeseable, aunque según los veteranos de Flandes, no tanto como el holandés. Hay que destacar que en las Ardenas las temperaturas tienden a ser más bajas en invierno debido a las toneladas de chatarra acumuladas en la zona en la década de los 40. _

_ Cada día odio más a esta gente_

_ Hermanita, no seas tan..._

_ ¡Tengo los dos brazos enyesados y mi país esta hecho mierda! ¡Y tu estas en silla de ruedas! ¿Qué tienes que decir a su favor?_

_ Pues..._

_ ¡Apurate, apurate!_

Los dos hermanos vieron a Japón y a Italia correr rapidamente por el pasillo de la casa, sujetando una gran camara negra.

_ ¡Idiotas! ¡Prusia esta jodidamente borracho y esta liandose con Austria! ¡Vamos a sacarle fotos y enviarselas a Suiza! ¿Vienen?_ les pregunto Italia emocionado.

_ ¡Eso es muy cruel!_ pero el holandés no pudo seguir quejandose porque su hermana lo arrastraba rapidamente hacia donde estaban los otros dos_ ¡Bélgica!_

_ ¿Qué? No tenemos nada mejor que hacer y joder a los demas es muy divertido_

_En resumen: Bélgica es un mal país para irse de excursión, mejor ir a Andorra o a Irak, pero no por ello hay que pensar que los belgas no cuidan su país. Como veremos, sólo lo usan para apalearse entre ellos.. _

Emborracharse en las reuniones era medio dificil, pero no imposible. El truco era poner las botellas debajo de la silla, entre los pies, beber cuando el anfitrion no esta mirando y luego pasarla al compañero de al lado. Lo más conveniente es sentarse junto a alguien que disfrute las mismas bebidas que tú (Por ejemplo: Polonia y Ucrania se sentaban uno junto al otro y compartian el vodka).

_ ¡España! ¿Acaso estas tomando vino a escondidas?_

Todos voltearon a ver al español, que estaba muy sonrojado y observaba consternado la botella de vino rota en el suelo. Se la había pasado Francia pero estaba tan ebrio que no había sido capaz de sujetarla bien, este e Italia lo miraban como diciendo ''negaremos todo'' pero a él no podía importarle menos.

_ Es que Romano esta enojado conmigo, ni siquiera esta aquí hoy_ dijo con voz tomada_ Me odia, todo por hacer un chiste sobre belgas planos. ¡Te odio belga de mierda, mal parida!_

_ ¡Y yo te odio a ti! ¡Después me tocaba tomar a mi, desgraciado!_

_ ¡Dile a tu hermano que se aleje de MI Flavio!_

_ ¡Diselo tu, esta sentado junto a mí!_

_ ¡Te odio!_

_ ¡Dime algo que no sepa!_

* * *

**_¡Por fin actualice estooooooo! ¡Voy a retormarlo lo juro! (?)_**

**_Cosillas sobre 2p Bélgica (tuve que recorrerme todo Google para encontrar estas cosas)_**

**_A diferencia de su versión original, odia a España y este cada vez que la ve hace chistes sobre belgas._**

**_Suele pasar el tiempo sola bebiendo o con su hermano pero también tiene una buena relación con Francia._**

**_Y eso... espero que les haya gustado. TwT_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
